Call It Crazy Love
by LynxbyLynx
Summary: She was a troubled child, sent to a universe she didn't belong in. Fell in love when she shouldn't have. Primus does things for reasons. All will become clear in the end. BarricadeXOC of course and AU all the way. TBC at later date
1. Am I Dreaming?

[Alright. I don't own Transformers. And yes, I'm working on a few fan fictions all at once. They probably won't be any good. But I'd much appreciate reviews and such. Questions Comments Concerns. You name it. I want it. So, I own MY characters. But not Transformers. *cries* Oh, If only I were that big of a genius]

Chapter One: Am I Dreaming?

"Give me a C. And a R. Follow by U S H," a friend of mine cheered from the lunch table. "What does that spell?"

"Shut up," I growled at her. My cheeks were began to heat up and I ducked my head.

"Somebody has a CRUSH!" my friend, Kelly, shouted out singsong. Several people were staring at us. I silently wished that someone would throw something at her. My aim wasn't good, but please-anything but this. This? This was why people got friends. Friends were those who knew the BEST ways to embarrass you. And they weren't afraid to. I covered my head with my arms-revealing my purple Decepticon insignia wristband. I never went far without it. I was a Transformers fan-supporter of the Decepticons of course. My favorite was Starscream. Yeah, I'm a freak. I'm not a hardcore fan though. I only had the wristband and had seen the first and second movie. I even was a proud owner of the first DVD.

"Please shut up…Sit down…and shut up," I mumbled under my breath. I silently started a prayer to WHOEVER might be listening. My friend sat down-always the one for dramatic moments.

"Spill it Rayne," She said with a wink," Tell me who it is…tell me WHY you've been acting SO strange since that party…" She gasped theatrical. "Nuh-unh! You didn't do it did you…" I was quiet, head down." YOU DID!" She squealed in excitement," Oh my gosh! Tell me…Tell me tell me tell me." She leaned forward. "I want ALL the juicy details."

"Love to disappoint you Kelly by no," I said looking up at her. Seriously? Why did I have a friend with SUCH a personality? "I didn't….I ended up in the woods puking my guts out…." I looked away from her. The sadness was welling up in my chest again. How was I dumb enough to even become ATTACHED to her. "I'm…..My families moving…"

"…..oh…" She said quietly and softly. I knew why. I, of all people, accepted her outrageousness. And now…Now I was deserting her. I was a senior. And moving during my senior year. Couldn't even wait for me to graduate? No. My parents decided that their new 'job offer' was so much better. So where were we moving to?

"We're going to Washington," I muttered under my breath.

"D.C.?" She demanded excitedly. I shook my head and the excitement in her eyes died out. I felt awful. So I stood up quickly.

"I-I'll see you later," I said hurriedly walking off running a hand through my hair. I wasn't good with good-byes. I hadn't been good at getting very close to others. But Kelly had found her way into my heart somehow regardless. I slipped into the empty bathroom and grabbed the sink edges-until my knuckles were bleached white. I was pale anyways-well, not sheet white, but I lacked a 'real' tan. Icy blue eyes seemed to peer at me curiously from the mirror. My hair was raven-black, except for the streak of color that I dyed every so often a different color. Today it was aquamarine.

I took a deep calming breath. I was going to lose my only friend. Considering I never talked to anyone anymore, not since last year. Never felt like it. I'd had Kelly most of my life. It just didn't seem fair. But when was life ever 'fair'. /Come on girl/ I told myself licking my lips, /You aren't suppose to be upset…You're suppose to be cool and level-headed. No emotion….Remember…No emotion…/ I took a deeper breath feeling better. The bell to get us to home period rang, and suddenly I didn't feel so much like remaining for my 'last day' at this place. So I did the normal thing anyone would. I ditched.

*Several Days later*

I wandered around the abandoned warehouse feeling even more depressed then usual. My life-which I'd finally thought I'd figured out-was taking a turn for the worse. My parents were acting stranger then usual. Not that that meant anything. I was normally ignored anyway. 'Don't talk to me, I won't talk to you' philosophy. It was how I normally liked it, not being involved with anything or anyone. If you got attached to people…Some one ended up hurt. It never failed. I kicked a rock and was startled when a soft 'ping' followed. I glanced up, surprise registering across my face. Someone had parked a black C6 - Z06 Corvette in here. I circled it slowly. This was a pretty nice looking car. I recognized it from the pictures my dad looked at often, almost like he coveted it. They'd gotten weird.

Well, recently anyways. It seemed like all my parents discussed now were car models this and car models that. Something about a Starscream or something at one time. They'd been acting like this ever since that huge wreck of their's a few days back. This was right before they suddenly mentioned moving. The same wreck that had killed my other siblings. My parents had 'miraculously' survived. Sometimes though. I wondered if they really had survived. Not that it bothered me. I mean, if they were happy together then fine. Half the time they acted like I didn't exist. They constantly forgot my name and that I needed to eat. I didn't even know what to think half-the-time. Often or not, I rarely saw them and they left me an envelope with some money in and lists of things I needed to get done.

I ran my hand slowly over the top of the car, trailing my fingers very gently across the black top of it. This was quite the car, if I did say so myself. I didn't know much about cars. Just sometimes their names or models. But nothing about the actual car. Not sure about engines or tire sizes or anything like that. Normally I had to be told what something was-with car names. I glanced around wondering who on earth had left this beauty by itself. I was tempted to see if it was unlocked-so I did just that.

I opened the passenger door and slid in. The interior was just as nice as the exterior. I shut the door and just remained there. I closed my eyes and a few minutes passed. Then the drivers door slammed shut and my heart leapt into my throat as I opened my eyes to see a young guy seated in the drivers seat. He had spiky-white blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. My eyes were a dark deep color, his looked like crystal-light sapphires. He had lean muscle, wore a white t-shirt, dark jeans and a leather like jacket. He peered at me as if curious to see a girl in his car.

"Uh…," I said trailing off slightly watching him. Man oh man he was cute. I felt my face turning red. "I'm…sorry…The car's like…really sexy." So are you. The guy-who seemed older than me yet younger at the same time-simply looked at me. That's about the time I noticed the purple Decepticon insignia on his steering wheel. "Oh. You like the Decepticons as well?" I asked and held up my wrist. Only to realize I hadn't put my wristband on today. Actually, I don't remember seeing it since before we moved. "Oh…Must've taken it off." The guy stared at me, the same slightly wide eyed look of surprise and a mixture of fear. Had I said something wrong? "Um…guess I'll be like…departing now." I opened the car door and pretty much bolted from him. I glanced back once as I was exiting the warehouse, but I couldn't tell if he were looking at me or not. With deep calming breaths, I went home.

I shouldn't have expected much when I got home. My parents weren't home. I didn't have any homework, considering my parents had FORGOTTEN to register me for high school. My senior year, and I wasn't even going to graduate from anywhere. Every time I tried to remind them about it, I got some vague answer about it. It just wasn't right. I figured what else would happen now. They were never even home enough anymore to take care of me. I suppose I was learning how to care for myself.

I stomped up the stairs to my bedroom-decked out in the colors of black and dark purple. Ah, nothing like dark purple to start your day. Which is why my streak of color had been dark purple for the longest time. I booted up my laptop and went through my stack of DVD's. Seeing that symbol today….made me want to watch some Autobot/Decepticon battles. I owned the first movie after all. I briefly wondered where my wristband was. I mean…I hadn't been in a good mood lately, so I hadn't even THOUGHT about doing anything Transformers related. I got irritated when I realized it wasn't there.

So, I got online-deciding to read up some fan fictions done by some really good writers. And guess what? I got NOTHING. A 'no results found' message popped up. That was bizarre. So I immediately tried to Google the damn thing. Nothing either. Okay, I was pissed now. This HAD to be a joke. I tried any and ALL combinations of ANY of the transformers stuff I remembered. I did stumble upon some interesting things. Apparently according to this, Mikela and Sam were REAL people. Now, I must've bumped my head hard at some time. I didn't remember doing this…So I pinched myself and hissed through my teeth in pain.

"Alright…I'm awake….But…Where did you go little Autobot buddies?" I asked the laptop. As if half-expecting it to answer me. Psh, which of course it didn't. I huffed puzzled. This was weird. Super creepy. How on EARTH could Transformers disappear? All the merchandise, any mentions of the movies, or cartoons? This wasn't good for advertising either. I tapped my chin. Weren't they like working on the third movie or something. Maybe they…No….This covered a global scale. I thought back to the boy with the Corvette and felt my cheeks grow hot. /Alright alright already. Enough thinking with that side of your mind/ I scolded myself mentally. I leaned back into my chair. /If he had a Decepticon symbol on his car as decoration…Then I'm NOT going crazy….Maybe he'll know what is going on/ For some reason this thought didn't really comfort me at all. I felt a slight pain in my stomach…..from slight fear.


	2. Watch Your Mouth

[Alright. I don't own Transformers. And yes, I'm working on a few fan fictions all at once. They probably won't be any good. But I'd much appreciate reviews and such. Questions Comments Concerns. You name it. I want it. So, I own MY characters. But not Transformers. *cries* Oh, If only I were that big of a genius. To note. Starscream and Ironhide show up in this chapter. Plus, I get to elaborate on my created bots. *smiles evilly*]

Chapter Two: Watch Your Mouth

I blew out a breath of quick air, pushing my bangs up and out of my face. Only to have them fall right back into it. I sighed. Bad enough it was getting colder. I could see my breath in clouds as I breathed. I was afraid it might even threaten snow. I shivered slightly as I headed down the sidewalk. Bundled up in dark green jacket and black scarf around my neck. I had my hands shoved deep into my pockets. My dark blue jeans were tucked at the bottoms into these fuzzy black boot thingies a new friend of mine had given me. Her name was Michelle, not important but yeah whatever.

I stopped when I saw it. I mean, it kind of took the breath from me. I physically staggered. I hadn't even been paying attention as I'd exited my yard to the sidewalk near the road. It was parked across the street-yeah, there was some kind of mini-clinic there so parking was free. Just a tiny lot. The lot was empty and looked even tinier in comparison to the truck. If I were judging it correctly it was a GMC Top Kick medium-duty truck. Black as night too. It had all the trimmings with it too.

I stood there. Looking like some idiot with my mouth dropped open. Hey, every time I saw a truck that looked even REMOTELY close to Ironhide I did this. But this truck looked like an EXACT replica of the Weapon Master Ironhide. I crossed the street headed for it. It looked to be empty. Oh, wait. There was some guy leaning against the door. Possibly waiting on someone in the clinic to get done.

Whoever they were. They reminded me of the truck. That is, if that truck could become human. They had nothing lacking in the muscle build department. It seemed unfair to have such a 'sexy' in a dangerous way guy next to such a kick-aft vehicle. I was pretty sure I was drooling over them both. The guy's eyes flicked to me almost darkly. I flinched involuntarily and his eyes flicked away from me. His hair was black and sort of shaggy. As if he cut it short and it just kept growing back or something. He was the buff-tough guy. The one babe's wept to get into their beds daily. Me? I was too young for that stuff. 17 and ½ thank you very much. I didn't need stuff like that.

"Nice…uh…truck," I said with a slight nod towards the vehicle. I felt stupid. /Yeah… Only truck around Rayne/ I said and mentally rolled my eyes. The guy was staring at me again, kind of rudely. I swallowed, licking my lips nervously. Despite the cold…..This guy didn't seem to be creating any 'clouds' of warm air. I glanced at the truck again. Something seemed a little odd about it. Then I spotted what I was looking for. Exactly where Ironhide's in the movie had it. The Autobot insignia. "Oh…You must be a fan too…." I said with a bit of a sigh of relief. The guy's eyes narrowed. "You have an Autobot insignia. Means you're a transformers-fan. You must really of liked Ironhide. Have to admit the movies did great with him. Guy was like…Awesome with his weapons. Except for the dog-scene and his 'lubricants'. "I said with a bit of a laugh. It died down when I realized the strange look the man was giving me. "or not…."

"Who are you?" the man demanded approaching me. I backed up rather quickly-right into the streets. Someone grabbed me from behind and I was being pulled into another car that was speeding past. The door slammed shut and I realized I was sprawled on the lap of a V-E-R-Y cute boy. Familiar too.

"HEY!" I exclaimed suddenly, "You're the kid from before!" I squealed excitedly, knowing this was who I was looking for. I glanced out the back window to see that the truck was hauling some serious aft to catch up to us. "Um…I don't think that guy likes you…." I said turning to look back at the guy. But he was gone, and the car…..Well…It was driving by itself. I felt like the world was suddenly spinning too fast for me. And…it was getting a lot darker. Next thing I remembered was my face hitting the seat as I blacked out and a concerned voice calling my name.

-_I was dreaming, that much I knew was certain. The cute boy was there too. We were on a strange beach. I had on a black and pink polka dotted bikini set. He had on beach trunks. He looked uncomfortable as I laid out on a towel in the warm sunlight. I laughed at him, not cruelly._

"_Come on over here," I teased, half-surprised by just how seductive my voice sounded. Even weirder was how I seemed to stretch myself out, placing myself just so. The guy shook his head, looking like he was about to cry. I hopped up, not liking this and ran to him. Then the scene changed. _

_I was in ripped torn clothes, coated in some sickly-sweet smelling green oily stuff. I also stood in the middle of a city. The buildings surrounding me were all busted up. So was the street. I glanced over to my left and my heart almost leapt out of my chest. It was the sexiest robot I'd seen. It had a Decepticon symbol on it…..But it seemed wrong. As if maybe the red Autobot symbol should've been on him instead. Somehow I knew it was the black Corvette from earlier. It was being held by the throat by Ironhide. I screamed, not wanting this to be how things would happen. Something inside me seemed to rip completely out. I was in pain. I fell down screaming bloody murder-and no one could hear me. Or so I thought. _

"AH! Make the FLESHLING STOP!" A high-pitched whiny voice seemed to cry out, startling me. I stopped screaming and opened my eyes. I was coated in sweat. I hurt all over too. Like I'd been burned lightly. The scariest thing scuttled over me and I froze. It looked like that strange doctor bot thingy in the second movie that had been with the Decepticons. I didn't know who or what it was. Probably would never really find out. I was on this strange table. Beside me stood the hologram of the cute boy. Near me, peering down at me with great distaste and red menacing eyes…was none other than Starscream. THE Starscream. Sir whines-a-bot himself. In the energon and metal plating. I stared with mouth hanging open. I closed it hastily as the Doctor-bot attempted to climb inside. He snapped at me almost irritability before racing off and leaping off the table. Away and never to be seen again I hoped.

"You're Starscream…..Leader of the Decepticons," I said breathlessly. Starscream's eyes seemed to glow even more intensely. My vision seemed to threaten to paint the room black again if I wasn't careful. I had to force myself to breath.

"Yes. That's it fleshling. Grovel before your leader," he sneered at me. The next retort was out of my mouth before I could help myself. I mean, this guy was a pain-in-the-aft. Like, you know…the movies tried. But they didn't QUITE capture his guy's annoyance in voice. I don't think anyone can reach that octave range.

"Um, I don't grovel. And I never once said you were my leader. You're Starscream alright, A.K.A. Pain in Lord Megatron's Aft and a total backstabbing traitor-" I started ranting. I'd overstepped my place. I only registered pain and cruel laughing. I'd been backhanded by Starscream…With enough force to sling me into the wall. I was going to have severe bruises for sure. I blinked groggily, seeing the lights seem to fade in and out before my face. I saw Starscream leave the room just before my knees buckled. But I don't remember ever hitting the ground.

I woke up later. This time in the Corvette. Damn, I really did like this thing. I winced in pain. Everything about me HURT. My head felt like something was trying to BURST out of my freaking skull. And I felt like I'd been pummeled to the ground and run over by a few giant aft Ironhides. I blinked through the sunlight streaming through the car. Then jumped startled when I spotted the hologram in the seat across from me.

"Don't do THAT!" I hissed startled as hell. He blinked his blue eyes innocently. Blue…..hunh. Could've sworn Decepticons had red and Autobots were dominantly blue. I rubbed my face, noticing that I was starting to get just the slightest odor about me. "Look…I need to get home…" The guy continued to watch me in silence," Home. Please? I just…." I trailed off watching him," Oh…you can't speak can you?" He shook his head and pointed at his throat. "You're vocal processors gone wacky?" He shook his head and his eyes narrowed slightly. He pointed at his throat and then just as quickly snatched my shoe away. "HEY!" I exclaimed and then realized he was trying to tell me something," They…took your vocal processors out?" He nodded and gave the shoe back.

"Well that just sucks," I said. He frowned and looked out the window, before the car started and pulled out into traffic. "So….What are you called?" I was making polite chit-chat. He seemed extremely uncomfortable, as if not being able to talk was a SERIOUS problem for him. That's pretty much when the stereo system attacked me. In the form of a smaller robot. Like, a mini-con/mini-bot thing. It reminded me of Frenzy, except Frenzy was more points than anything else. This thing seemed a lot nicer. And that's something else. I thought Decepticons were suppose to have red optics. This little guy had the prettiest blue spheres I've ever seen.

"Rebel be Rebel!" the little bot exclaimed, clinging onto my shirt. I'd long since lost my jacket and scarf. Not that that was a bad thing. The little bot was surprisingly light, I didn't really even know he was standing on me. And another thing, He spoke entirely in THIRD person. He referred to himself as 'Rebel'.

"Well hello there little guy," I said, fallen in complete love for the little guy. He was just adorable. He seemed so….so…young and so full of energy.

"Meet big brother Cascade," Rebel said seeming even more excited. The holo-form beside me gave a bit of a wave to indicate that he was Cascade. Ah. So they must have been like siblings? "Cascade no speak. No got voice processor….Traded for life." I frowned puzzled," Megatron want to off-line Cascade for good. We want Autobot. Megatron want us. Megatron be Decepticon…."

"Okay. I mean…I've seen it so far. Ironhide, Starscream and that fraggin' bot of an equivalence of a mad scientist. But….Autobots and Decepticons aren't real. Their made-up. Complete fiction," I insisted. The holo-form and the little bot both stared at me puzzled. "They've even made two whole MOVIES about this stuff…" I said trailing off. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. Rebel quickly scooted back onto the edge of my lap to watch me with concern.

"Rebel say it be okay," Rebel said and gently teased my hair with his small fingers. He made his strange crooning sound as we drove in complete silence. I was tired and needed rest. Needless to say, Rebel's playing with my hair was so comforting…and that strange sound he made was so peaceful. I was asleep in a matter of minutes. The bad thing? I wouldn't have ANY idea where we were when I woke up next. Ah well. That's life.


	3. Lies are a Bad Habit

[Thanks to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal for the story alert/favorite. Thanks to Dragon of Yin and Yang, Dragon of Yin and Yang, and Autobot NightFury for favorite story. Thanks to AutumnKrystal for the Story Alert/Favorite/and her Review. Oh, and I don't own Transformers. Here's to hoping you enjoy]

Chapter Three: Lies are a Bad Habit

I woke up to a soft hum of an engine purring. The car was a nice warm level-the kind you'd get if you'd been snuggled into a thick blanket during the cold. I was somehow sleeping on a reclined seat-didn't remember leaning it back. Didn't remember being in a car to begin with. The fogginess refused to leave my brain. I was just so tired. My eyes slipped shut as the memories rearranged themselves in my head.

_I'd been a Decepticon prisoner. The scene as I viewed it was oddly distorted. For starters, I wasn't seeing through first person point of view. How did I know this? I could see myself strapped to a metallic table below my vantage point. A little sinister bot was racing about on top of me, muttering to himself. My heart sped up-It was Scalpel, I think-as I watched sharp things flick across my stomach. He was mutilating me._

"_Zhere we are…" the gleeful little thing said. I was horrified and wanted to look away but it fascinated me for some odd reason. He was playing with my heart. Literally. "Zis little weak thing…Zhis is your SPARK?" He turned, hopping off the table before coming back. He held a strange metallic worm thing in his many claws. The worm creature rotated in his hands flailing about before it slipped inside of the gash created by-_

Agony shot through me and I was screaming_. _It was like I could feel the damn little bot running along me. The pain in my chest was beyond belief. A heart attack? No. Something was inside of me. Yes? No? I only had the odd distorted memory to go by. And who knew if I was having a hallucination. After all, couldn't ALL of this be one big mind trip?

"Rebel scared….Rebel scared!" Rebel shrieked, his vocal processors managing to squeeze out a few octaves higher than normal. I could make out a humming sound of worry from Cascade. I had my eyes squeezed tightly shut. What the hell had that glitched little bot done to me?

"I…I need to….go home," I hissed through my clenched teeth. The only response was the squeal of tires on the road as Cascade made a sharp turn. I could feel the car gaining speed. At least he was respecting my wishes. The pain died down the closer we got to home. I stumbled out of the car and raced into the house on wobbly legs. My muscles felt like jelly. The first thing I did was promptly throw up into the garbage can. Good news-I made it to the trashcan. Bad news-It was blood that came up. Sh**. I was scared now. This had to be one of those nightmares.

Hot tears slid down my cheek as I sat with my back against the cabinets. I was hyperventilating-great sobs wrecked through my frame. I was beyond scared. That much was a given. I clasped my head with my hands, placing my face into my legs since my knees were pulled up to my chest. This wasn't right. Transformers weren't real. There was NO way this was happening. I climbed up and peeked out the window. The black Corvette was still 'parked' in the front yard. I swallowed with difficulty. Okay, so I'd read fan fictions of this kind of stuff happening. Even those were….fiction.

/Pull yourself together/ I commanded myself. I ran a hand through my sweaty hair. It was definitely shower time. Maybe I could collect my nerves by then. I climbed the stairways with that promise.

Needles to say, as soon as I stripped my t-shirt off I'd dissolved into another bout of tears. Red lines laced all over my body. Most looked close to healing-A large majority would even be scars. I'm not too sure why I was that upset. I didn't usually care about looks-it was what a person DID that counted. The shower began to steam up the mirror, reminding me of how much in need of one I'd been. I doubt I've ever scrubbed that hard in my life. Hot showers soothe the soul.

I was feeling better and dressed in my 'Kiss Me' dark purple t-shirt and my black pants. I ran a hand through my hair that was wet before putting it up in a clip on the back of my head. I was barefooted and headed down the stairs. I froze when I saw two men below. They hadn't spotted me yet.

"I just don't get it," a familiar sounding voice said. The speaker looked exactly like Captain Lennox from the movies. Okay, was this reality-crossing thing even POSSIBLE? Maybe I was just having a bad dream. I was more inclined to believe that I was dreaming. But wait…Weren't you suppose to wake up once you realize it was a dream?

"I do not think we are meant to understand," a deep voice said. It was the buff guy from the truck. Ironically, the guy sounded JUST like Ironhide. Maybe this wasn't so much a dream as just coincidences happening. "The femme is on the stairway." This surprised me. Femme. That was like…Cybertronian for female. They also knew I was still here. I sighed, not bothering to run and continued down to them. I doubt I'd of made it far anyway. These guys looked like they could outrun anyone.

"Hey," I said tiredly. My mind was having trouble accepting this new reality and I felt awful.

"…Hi," Lennox look-a-like said, he seemed concerned for me," Look, I'm here on-"

"official N.E.S.T. business?" I cut in," Here to contain a possible breach of information in regards to the Autobots?" Lennox blinked a few times taken a back and surprised. "You're Captain Lennox correct?" He nodded again looking even more shocked if that were even possible.

"How-Who?" He stammered uncertain. I cut him off with a small dismissive wave of my hand.

"You wouldn't believe me…," I grumbled and sighed," I'm starting to doubt my own self…There's no telling what real anymore…"

"…Will you come with me?" Lennox asked. I gave him a withering look, like I had a choice to go anywhere else. I went back upstairs to put on my shoes and to get my red jacket. Oh joy.

Convincing me to get into the big black truck probably shouldn't have taken as long as it did. We went outside and I broke down into tears again. The corvette was gone but that TRUCK was here. Lennox seemed perplexed.

"This can't…be…real," I said through gasps. I'd all but collapsed onto the ground. The buff-man looked fed-up to say the least. Lennox remained uncomfortable looking. Here I was, crying my heart out as I had some sort of panic attack. At some point before I blacked out, I was aware that I was going to black out. Someone kept trying to instruct me to breath but I was too busy being hysterical to actually listen to them. I vaguely remember someone trying to breath for me-C.P.R. maybe? Then the odd sound of transforming metal. Then metal against metal. Like…an awful screechy sound of metal hitting metal. I could smell something burning. My house? Who knew…When I ever got the nerves to wake up, I'd have to find out.


	4. Karma Goes By Many Names

[Thanks to anoesism for the Story Alert and the Review/Comment. Thanks to Primesbaby007 for the Story Alert and the Favorite and the Author Alert and the Review/comment. I'm going to try and toss out everyone's name atleast once for your dedicated actions. *smiles*

Now, I don't own Transformers. I'm open to suggestions on my stories. Like things people taught should've happened and what not. Don't think I'll get mad, I'm open to pretty much ANYTHING. This is hoping I've gotten your interests and am actually writing stuff people WANT read.]

Chapter Four: Karma goes by many Names

I must admit my 'distaste' for hospitals. I've never liked any place that dealt with medical matters. Probably has something to do with all the death and sickness attached to it. Maybe the needles. Maybe the fact that hospitals are like…all WHITE and supposedly clean. I mean, they smell like antiseptics. I think that's where I might have been. Drifting in and out of consciousness. I wasn't all too aware of what was going on around me. I remember forgetting how to breath outside of my house. Wow…that had to have been embarrassing. But don't blame me too much. I mean…You try being stuck in a different reality where Transformers is REAL, and then come back and tell me how you did. See, Sam didn't have MOVIES of these giant robots out. There weren't cartoons and books about them. Now, if little gray aliens came to me for help. Sure, I'd probably of….Had a very similar reaction to my freak out.

So, I remember a bunch of voices calling my name over repeatedly. At one point I was having a conversation with my older brother. That scared me. Well, giant robots enter reality scared me. Seeing a dead sibling as if they were still alive. A different kind of scary. He talked to me a good bit of the time as I drifted in and out of life. I suppose I was experiencing death. Hmm, Death on top of Reality-switching. Interesting?

_He wasn't too happy with me. Scowling at me and muttering under his breath about how I shouldn't even be HERE. I was a bit put-off. Shouldn't he of been glad to see me? I mean after all. The car wreck hadn't ended well. Supposedly my parents should've died. Well, now that I think about it. That's when I must have switched over realities. I glanced to my brother to see him grinning like he always did when he was teasing me. Usually we were trying to work out math problems in the kitchen._

"_Rayne…Whatever shall I do with you?" He asked me. The place I was in was white. There were no real boundaries. No real definite features. My brother was definite…but not there at the same time. It was a bit hard to follow. He thumped the tip of my nose with his finger and laughed. I started to cry again. _

"_Ryan," I said. Yeah, parents had named him Ryan. Then I'd come along, and Rayne seemed perfect. Then there was my little brother Dylan. Ryan wiped my tears off gently, allowing me to hug him. I didn't want to let go._

"_Rayne…You shouldn't be here," he told me scolding me. I looked up at him. His soft blue eyes. Blue? His eyes were suppose to be green. Right? _

Someone was prodding at me. I tried to focus on them. They were muttering at me. An attractive man who looked like a doctor. We were in some kind of medical room. The steady beep of machineries filled the silence, aside from his muttering. He was checking over the machines and then me. I simply stared at him as best I could. His blue eyes met mine and he stared at me in silence. As if he knew I wasn't really going to stay for long. He was right.

"_Rayne…Why do you keep coming back?" Ryan asked me. This time we seemed to be in a park. Well, there were the swings we were in and then the unsettling whiteness._

"_Don't you want to see me?" I asked sharply, not quite understanding why he was pushing me away from him. It seemed so peaceful here. Like I could stay forever and never have to worry about anything ever again. I caught Ryan's worried look._

"_Rayne…go back," he whispered to me concerned. His emerald green eyes flashed almost warningly. "You don't belong here…"_

"_I don't belong there…" I argued back. He sighed, and I suddenly realized just HOW tired the poor guy looked. I reached out to touch his arm, but he stood up too quickly. He was leaving me. "Ryan!" I jumped up to chase after him-but he kept getting further and further away. "RYAN!"_

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" I shouted loudly and my eyes flew open. I was alone in a room. A white hospital room. Not as many machines were hooked to me as previously. That was a relief. I don't know if I'd of been able to deal with that many tubes in my arms. I swallowed, realizing that my throat was really dry. I sat up, wincing and looked down. I had some nasty looking bruises on my arms-including the many scratches by Scalpel. How had I failed to see those previously? I guess I'd been more concerned with the ones on my torso. I pulled up the shirt-These weren't my clothes, briefly wondered where mine had gone-to see that even more bruises covered me. I slowly pulled out the I.V. Drip in my arm, getting dizzy as I did. I hoped that that light green stuff wasn't keeping me alive. Now, for the heart monitor. I unplugged it from the wall. Happily, no alarms went off. Disconnecting it from me I got up and had to suppress the urge to scream. The muscles in my legs burned, just for that little bit of effort. I sucked in air through clenched teeth, getting a nice whistle sound.

"mmm-hmm hmm…." I moaned in pain. Not my brightest idea. Well, if my shouting earlier hadn't alarmed anyone…I wondered if I could leave. I had no idea where the hell I was. So I immediately went for the door. It was unlocked so I headed out into an even BIGGER area. I spotted a medium build rescue vehicle parked off to the side. Could almost swear the thing looked ASLEEP. It reminded me of Ratchet's alt-mode. I shrugged, even though that action brought on more pain. Hey, Maybe the light green stuff in the tube was a pain killer or a sedative. The longer I went, the more pain I felt. So what did I do? I left the big area labeled 'Medical Bay'. There was an Autobot insignia underneath it. So I was pretty sure that that vehicle had been Ratchet. Oh….Wrench-tossing grumpy bot himself. I must've been his charge. If I remembered correctly…The guy got temperamental when his patients decided they were fit enough to leave Med-bay without his consent. Did I go back? You bet not.

I was amazed not to run into anyone. I mean, I was definitely NOT a person who worked here. Wherever here was. It looked like a base for N.E.S.T. Probably was. I kept going until I came out into a huge hanger bay area. A bunch of vehicles were parked here. Well, not a bunch really but a few I recognized. I swallowed and immediately went to backtrack and bumped into someone. Spinning I was off balanced and fell onto my butt promptly. I looked up at Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps.

"….Are you suppose to be out of the medical bay?" Lennox asked softly. Epps had one of his ear buds in, and I could just barely make out some music coming from them. He quickly turned it off though and returned them to his pocket.

"If you mean did I ask-Then no," I answered truthfully. Lennox offered me a hand and I allowed him to help me up.

"Ratchet isn't going to be too happy," Epps muttered under his breath. He looked impatient, as if he had something better to do. Which they probably did. I'd just gotten in the way. I realized Lennox was giving me an odd look.

"What?" I asked with wide innocent eyes. The 'I did not do it' look of mine. I'd been working on perfecting it.

"…Nothing," Lennox said and taking my arm started to lead me away," Back to sick-bay." I dug my heels in catching him by surprise, he hadn't been holding onto me that hard. He turned to look at me," What?"

"Is it true that Ratchet has a temper when his patients decide for themselves that they are fit enough to leave?" I asked quietly. Lennox looked a bit confused and then laughed gently.

"Yes," he said and then continued on quickly," I'm sure he'll make an exception for you though-"

"Captain Lennox!" A voice demanded loudly. Small tremor vibrations carried through the ground as a large robot approached. I swallowed hard. He looked just like Ratchet from the movies. Oh, I was in big trouble now. I hid behind Epps-who gave me a suspicious look. "What might you be doing with my charge?"

"Found her wandering around the base," Lennox said honestly," I was about to escort her back to sick-bay-" A series of metallic clicks and noises distracted him. It was the red and blue 18-wheeler that had been previously sitting over by the wall. My mouth dropped open as I stared at Optimus Prime. I briefly remember the sense of falling and someone catching me. Then when I opened my eyes again-I was back in sick-bay. The tube of green liquid attached to my arm. Yep, definitely a pain-killer. I felt great.

"How are you?" a voice inquired of me. I glanced to the side and was startled to find a slightly attractive man sitting on a stool near me. His eyes were an amazing shade of blue. He had slightly reddish hair-a darker kind but still bold and vibrant. He seemed middle-age. Aged with a bit of youth as well, if that made any sense. The intelligence was deepest in his eyes.

"I think I'm alive," I said and weakly laughed. The sound of my voice concerned me. I didn't sound too good. I sighed, settling back into the pillows behind me.

"You are," the man said and continued to watch me. I'm not too sure he blinked. It was a bit weird. And…his voice reminded me of Optimus Prime somehow. Weird right?

"Why am I in a hospi-?" I started to ask and trailed off spotting an Autobot insignia over the door's number. The memories came back just as quickly. "Ah…" I said closing my eyes, but not before I received a concerned look. I heard the door open as more people came in. I opened my eyes. It was Lennox and that medical guy from before. Ratchet? His holo-form? Then that would make the other one Optimus's holo-form.

"How do you feel?" Lennox asked. Ratchet immediately went to checking on my drip-tube.

"…." I hesitated with a glance at Ratchet, who ignored me completely. "Well, Prior to the world deciding it was going to turn upside down…Good….World turns upside down? Bad…At this moment? I'm dealing…and I'm not in any pain…." I paused again," Though…I get the feeling that without the-needle-in-my-arm-that-I'll-ignore-for-now…That I'd be in a lot of pain." Lennox nodded to agree with me. I knew it. "okay. I know if I were you…I'd be wondering about the strange girl that happens to know a bit about you." Lennox merely watched me, as did Optimus. Ratchet ignored me-always the doctor.

"Start at the beginning," Optimus said when it appeared I was going to have trouble telling my tale. I took a deep breath.


	5. Its Confusion

[I don't own Transformers. Hope you enjoy this chapter]

Chapter Five: Its Confusion

So, here I was in a hospital room. With the Captain Lennox, and the holo-forms of both Optimus and Ratchet from Transformers. Wondering if I bumped my head yet? Nope. Well, not as far as I was aware. I quickly tried to fill out the thoughts in my brain. Or, organize them in a way that they'd made just a little sense to these guys. Might as well start with…that event.

"Okay….So, a few months back…Things were fine…I lived a normal life… I had two okay parents, a great older brother and an amazing yet sometimes annoying little brother. Life was great, I went to school, and hung out with friends. Laughed. I spent some time with Transformers. The movies were a hit and I loved them. Yeah, We even had mock battles. Stuff kids do when bored. A friend of mine had a hat with the Autobot sign on it. So, I got a wristband with the Decepticon insignia-" I said and quickly glanced at them for rebuke. It didn't come. So, they were willing to listen out to my story."-and uh…yeah…I wore it around a lot to irritate the 'Autobot followers'. There's a lot of debates out about which side is cooler-understand that this is us humans watching a MOVIE, not something happening in everyday life….So…a few months back. We were suppose to go on our annual trip to my grandparents…but…my parents had said something irritating to me. I got mad and went to a friend's house. My older brother-Ryan-tried to convince me otherwise…but I was angry…I don't even remember what the stupid argument was about…he got mad at me. So, I waited for them to leave and went home. I waited for them to come back….and then the police showed up." My breath hitched just slightly in my throat but I pressed on in a calm low-toned voice," Apparently there'd been a bad car wreck….My family had been killed…and I was going to be sent to live with an aunt…" I shrugged slightly," Then my mom and dad came home. They answered the polices questions calmly. There'd been some kind of mistake. They were alive….And yet they weren't….They didn't ACT like my parents…They then up and decided we had to move…I remember yelling at them a lot…but they didn't care…all they cared about were these car models and stuff…"

"And this was abnormal?" Optimus inquired gently. I realized I'd fallen silent again. I blinked a few times, gathering my thoughts again. Okay, Take it slow. Don't rush over anything. Get all the facts organized first and don't run away from your own story. Leave no room for error. A common thing my older brother always told me. I felt a pang of sorrow in my heart as I thought of him. He'd been so happy, so easy to get along with. Never had problems like I always seemed to have. He was the advice go-to guy. Always knew what to say and when.

"Oh…Yeah. I mean…My mom worked as a preschool teacher. My dad worked as a librarian. Neither of these JOBS have anything to do with cars. I thought it was odd. Then we moved soon. They forgot me even more…In fact…I haven't seen them since we'd moved. They'd leave me a list of stuff to do….some money in an envelope…but I never once saw them….Well…I was wandering around one day and entered this warehouse. There was this black Corvette…" I caught the look exchanged between Lennox and Optimus," I thought it looked pretty sweet, and it was all by itself. So I climbed into it….I was lost in thought, when this boy got in…or…He appeared anyway…and just kind of stared at me…I remember thinking it was weird…But then I saw the Decepticon insignia on his steering wheel. I thought he was just another Transformers fan. So I talked about it…Then I left, because it was creepy. I got home…and looked around a bit for my wristband…Which I couldn't find and then I tried looking for the movie. Which I couldn't find either. Then I went online to surf the web for it…Nothing. No real results. Almost like it NEVER existed at all…" I trailed off quietly.

"And?" Lennox prompted me this time. I blinked pulling back out of my thoughts. I felt tired to the bone. Ratchet was giving me a look. Definitely the kind doctors give patients when they are about to announce that visiting hours is up. Oh, better finish this little story before Ratchet reached that point.

"Well, I left deciding I'd go find the Corvette with the Decepticon insignia….Then I stumbled upon Ironhide…I mean…at first I freaked out….it's a sweet truck that model is. Very famous because of Transformers. So I acted like any other fan girl. Telling Ironhide how GREAT his truck was…Then I said he seemed like a fan. Same model…same insignia. I was then kidnapped by a Decepticon Corvette…." I said softly. I didn't want to express my feelings that maybe Cascade wasn't a bad guy after all. He just didn't seem to fit that role. It was one of my feelings. Usually my feelings were right. "I fainted. When I came to…I was in the clutches of none-other-than Starscream…Guy's voice is MUCH more whiny then the movies gave him credit for….I don't think any human can reach that octave and keep it held that long…" I shook my head and Lennox raised an eyebrow." Oh…Scalpel scared me…." I indicated my arm," No telling what the little psycho bot did whilst I slept unawares…" I suppressed a shudder just barely. No need to tell them about my dream." So…I irked Starscream…and pretty much got b**ch-slapped…It hurt…Regardless, I blacked out again…And came to INSIDE a corvette….His name's Cascade…but he can't talk…" I felt the confusion on my face," He's got this littler bot named Rebel that speaks in third person….Rebel said something about Cascade's voice processors were his payment…" I shook my head again," And…then I demanded he take me home…When Captain Lennox and Ironhide found me…"

"So…You think you are from a different….reality?" Lennox said seeming to think carefully about how he was phrasing it. I sighed.

"Sounds crazy…but yeah," I replied feeling depressed. They didn't believe me at all did they? I mean, what had I expected. Lennox's next words surprised me just a bit. Maybe he did believe me.

"Hey…I fight alongside alien robots for the sake of humanity…I know crazy," Lennox said trying to lighten the mood. His grin was infections and I smiled weakly in return. "So…you don't have any family?" I shook my head,"…That's pretty tough…"

"Do you recall the location of the Decepticon base?" Optimus asked me softly. I glanced at him. As much as I'd of loved to say-I wouldn't have-I didn't know. Okay, I admit it. I'm a Decepticon fan-girl through and through. I wouldn't change either. Since I was in the Transformers reality…They were just that more dangerous…and COOL and AWESOME. Sure, I'd gotten the rough treatment from Starscream, but I had insulted the guy. Lesson One: Don't insult things bigger then you. This applies to EVERYTHING, especially alien robots. I think it's a lesson well-learned

"No clue," I replied. Optimus nodded as if he expected as much. He stood.

"I must go speak with Ironhide…He still seems troubled," Optimus said.

"Send him to me if it looks like its bothering him too much," Ratchet ordered. Optimus's holo-form gave a simple nod before fading out of view. I glanced at Lennox questioningly. Lennox sighed.

"I think you called him Cascade," Lennox told me watching me for a reaction. I looked pretty blank," After you fainted…Ironhide had sensed something and transformed…Cascade attacked Ironhide…They fought it out pretty heavily…I radioed for backup…Cascade fled…But he dealt a rough blow to Ironhide's right arm…" Lennox trailed off, he had this awed look on his face. I suppose to him it would seem as if NOTHING could of harmed Ironhide ever. I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. I fought to keep it off and managed…barely. "They sort of demolished your house…Sorry about that."

"That's okay…Was…Cascade harmed?" I asked. Lennox shook his head and the smile tried even hard to appear on my face. I tried not to laugh. Lennox was giving me such a perplexed look that the first few giggles were easy to smother. I covered my mouth, shaking slightly from trying not to laugh.

"What'd I say?" Lennox demanded not getting it. I doubt anyone would. I mean…Ironhide…had been maimed by a 'con…and hadn't DONE any damage to it. Irony?

"…They say 'laughter is the best medicine'," Ratchet said slyly. I could see a similar glint of amusement in his eyes. He'd gotten it. Amazingly. I suppose people with strange senses of humor bonded that way. Lennox shook his head seeming more confused then he had previously.

"I'll leave you to the cold mercy of the doctor," Lennox said. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not. The way he'd said it…a bit like a threat. I glanced at Ratchet.

"So…Do you like shots or-?" Ratchet asked, holding the world's largest syringe I think. I wasn't embarrassed to say I fainted again. Ratchet was chuckling…a nice sound really. Hey, don't blame me. I'm under a lot of stress. Any normal person doesn't LIKE getting shots. Some of us like them even less then others do. Seriously though. Did Ratchet have to do that? No. But he didn't have to save my miserable life either. I was a nobody here. I think…I'd have to ask about the reports on that one. I mean, This could be the type of reality in which I was not a part of, or I'd simply taken the place of my other reality self. That seemed kind of odd. A weird concept. But so was reality-switching. I mean, hello? Giant alien robots duke it out and blow up your house. Now what?


	6. They are Decepticons for a Reason

((Note: Regardless of what I do…It seems the UNDERLINING will not go away…I don't know what is wrong)) [Thanks to Alalaya2 for the story favorite. Thanks to Annalina Prime for the story favorite. Thanks to xLaurelCullenxx for the Story Alert. Thanks to Music Night for the story favorite. I guess I most be doing something right if I'm getting things like this. Feel free to drop me a line or two in the review as to WHAT you may or may not want to see done. Oh yeah, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. Now that that's out of the way…*evil laughter* Lets continue. And, I'm trying to re-involve Cascade and Rebel. Lol, bet you thought they'd disappeared completely. ]

Chapter Six: They are Decepticons for a Reason

The seeker growled quietly to himself. Why wasn't he getting the results he expected? How had Megatron gotten such quick results? Well, the mech did have such a way with fear…maybe Starscream himself needed to be a little more intimidating. He growled to himself, his optics flaring briefly before dimming down. He glanced up from where he sat as the door slid open. Barricade and Thundercracker entered the room-supporting Cascade between them. The turn-coat. Even after Starscream had ordered for the death of the irritating fleshling…Cascade had run off with her. And now she was in the care of the Autobots. The other two tossed Cascade down in front of him.

"…Too bad Megatron had your vocal processor removed….Else I could hear you scream," Starscream said and indicated that Scalpel could begin. The little doctor moved intently as all three Decepticons stood by watching in silence. Thundercracker was the only one who left, unable to watch what the little doctor did to Cascade. Of course, Barricade watched almost bored. Starscream sneered evilly, he wasn't going to tolerate failure.

"Here's your music player back," Epps said from behind me. I'd been released from the medical bay finally, and I was sitting in the cafeteria area eating alone. I was in Autobot custody, as their guest and under their protection. Much to the annoyance of some Galloway guy. I think that's his name. Anyway, he apparently didn't like the Autobots all that much. So, I naturally didn't like him either.

"Music….?" I trailed off slightly confused as I saw what Epps was offering me. It was a very advanced looking piece of technology. I didn't remember EVER owning anything as pricey as that. I of course accepted it from Epps immediately. Don't question gifts. Especially the pricy ones. Epps gave me a slightly puzzled look. I turned the music-player on…and it was hard NOT to let my mouth fall open in shock. I don't even THINK there were music players like this out. It wasn't even a music-player-well, it could play music. But it worked like a palm computerized cellular device. It was touch screen as well. The brand name startled me just a bit. DC.P.T-CON. If that wasn't obvious I didn't know WHAT was. I was amazed Epps hadn't said anything about it. Well, I guess it wasn't THAT obvious…unless you KNEW what you were looking for. Epps left me alone to finish my lunch. "Rebel?" I questioned softly, studying the slightly large thing. It was rectangular and I could hold it cupped in both hands. The device quivered slightly, before seeming to come apart. Millions of parts rearranged themselves into the sleek Robotic form of Rebel.

"Rebel find spark-sister," the little robot told me, hugging me. I was a bit startled and looked around quickly. Okay. I was certain I'd be in SOME form of trouble if I was caught with him.

"Rebel?" I asked still speaking quietly. He was making some kind of purring hum sound. I took that to indicate that he was indeed happy. When he didn't look at me I spoke louder," Rebel. What are you doing here?" Not that I wasn't happy to see him. I think the little guy was growing on me. He was just…Adorable. And now he was a music-playing-internet-access-cellular device thing. Talk about useful skills.

"Rebel find spark-sister," Rebel said not letting go of me. He was nuzzling into my jacket. I turned slightly, so my back was to the door. He sort of could hid in my jacket from this angle. It was weird how he clung to me, as if he let go I'd vanish on him or something. And spark-sister? What a strange term.

"Rebel…Where's Cascade?" I asked. Obviously the wrong question. Rebel started to tremble slightly. From fear. I could tell that much. "Rebel?" I asked again softly, trying to sound as soothing as possible. I gently ran a finger over the top of his head-much like I was petting another animal. The purring-hum resumed, so I was sure I was doing something right. Slowly the littler robot started to relax on me. I tried again. "Rebel…Where's Cascade?"

"…being punished…" Rebel said, he clung tighter to me, snuggling into my jacket more. I knew that after a few minutes of silence that he'd gone into recharge cycle. What had the little guy been up to? I got up, noticing that his arms linked around my neck…like I was carrying a small child. Which is what Rebel sort of reminded me of. I slipped down the hallway. I'd been assigned a small room…connected to the medical bay. Suppressing a sigh, I expected to have a wrench thrown at me as I slipped into the large area. Amazingly Ratchet wasn't here. So I made it to my room safely. I went to put Rebel down…only to realize I couldn't unhook his hands from around me. I sighed again and laid down, making myself comfortable with the little bot on me. It reminded me of all the times I had to sleep with my younger brother when he had nightmares. The thought was comforting…and I guess I was more tired then I previously thought.

I wasn't too surprised to wake up and find Rebel absent. No cool tech-music player left either. Why had I expected more? The thing was a Decepticon after all. I growled slightly, muttering under my breath. It wasn't….I blinked looking around. My bare room had been….transformed…literally. Everything was done in a stylish combination of black and dark purple. My favorite colors. I smiled softly to myself, maybe I'd gone too hard on the little guy. I yawned loudly and left the room.

"Hey Ratchet," I greeted warmly. Ratchet didn't even glance at me. I wasn't sure what he was doing. He had some tools out…and was doing something with his right hand. I wondered if he'd hurt himself. Well, he was a medic. He could care for himself. I had to find a missing little Decepticon…on an Autobot base. Jeez guys. Cut me some slack please?

Imagine my surprise when I discovered everyone crowding around something. At first I wasn't sure WHAT Acree had in her hands. Chromia was cooing like…I'm not sure what. And Elita One was humming. I grew worried and hurried over to them. This did not bode well.

"oh, Sister Acree…Can we keep it?" Chromia asked," I can hide it from Ironhide-"

"As if," Acree said with a sharp snort of distaste. Okay, I remember Acree being on the movies. I was actually guessing about Chromia and Elita One. Supposedly they were like…sisters? Or something to that extent. What worried me was that they were petting Rebel. He looked like he was enjoying the attention.

"Enough," Elita One said, snatching Rebel away from them," We must determine where it came f-"

"Spark-sister!" Rebel exclaimed, leaping from her arms and down to the ground. He was attached to me before I could say 'Oh boy'. He snuggled against me, arms wrapped around my neck.

"I do believe we've found the answer to your question," Acree said with a cold smile. I didn't like how they were looking at me. Oh boy again. Acree had one hand on her hips. Chromia had both on her hips. Elita One had arms crossed over chest. So alike yet so different at the same time. I swallowed hard.

"Uhm…I'll just be going then," I said turning to go. I was amazed I got two whole steps before I was scooped up by Elita One. I was then passed between the femmes hands depending on which one was talking. It was a bit dizzy-making. As one can tell, I was adjusting to having giant robots around. I'd been nicknamed Prowl's Mini by a few of the other bots. Prowl apparently had some glitch-problem…and off-lined a lot…and Ratchet had to fix him. Me? I 'off-lined' a lot when my mind refused to accept the reality I was now in. Similar to Prowl-except he wasn't so much the reality as just small things. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were especially bad about taking advantage of Prowl's disadvantage.

"Organics are so…fragile," Elita One said gently poking at me with a slightly warm digit.

"Yes…But they are also sensitive," Acree said, I was switched to her hands. Something seemed to glint in their optics. "They are…Like pets…" Oh dear. Was this going to go where I thought it would. Would I end up a pet of a bunch of femmes? I shuddered mentally as I met the optics of Acree.

"I think we should make a request to Prime…I am sure this ONE human will prove entertaining," Elita One murmured. I was then in her grip. Rebel was still clinging onto me. He whimpered slightly and I realized he was frightened. Oh what I couldn't be sure. He'd seemed fine with the three femme's ohing and ahing over him.

"Rebel?" I asked quietly. Elita One set me down as the three femmes began to converse in their native tongue. I'm fairly certain I wouldn't be able to EVER understand that. A small tremble went through the little bot.

"Cascade…In trouble," Rebel said softly. I frowned. This was the Decepticon that had gotten me out of the clutches of Starscream. And for no apparent reason. I had assumed that all Decepticons were bad guys-the kill all humans at sight kind of bots. I mean, I know they sometimes worked with humans. But normally even those ones ended up….dead.

"Is…Is he being punished for me?" I inquired. I felt Rebel's head move in a nod motions and I sighed. "I don't understand…Why would he do that for me?"

"Human, Optimus would like to see you," Chromia told me. The sisters looked concerned for me. Oh great. Now what? "It is…About Rebel and this…Cascade." I nodded and was about to start walking when Acree transformed.

"I will take you there," Acree told me loudly," He is not on base…" I gave the motorcycle a dubious look. Okay. There were somethings I could do without question. Others took a little longer. "I will not allow harm to befall you…" As if that were the problem.

"Um…I don't have a license to drive a 'cycle," I said quietly. The three sisters broke out into laughter and I felt my face turn red.

"Human, You will not be 'driving' me…I drive myself. Now get on," She snapped as an order. I climbed on, with Rebel swinging to a position to hang onto my back. Acree didn't give me much time to get comfortable, before she sped off at an impossible speed. I tried not to scream…I don't think anyone would've heard me anyways.


	7. When Trouble Brews, Get Help

**[Okay. Thanks to precious92 for the story alert and the review/comment. Robin Grimm-Goodfellow thanks for the favorite story. Guess I'm doing something right after all. Um, keep me informed with your comments. Tell me the things I'm doing wrong. ((I don't wanna totally destroy the image of TF-Universe by my lack of knowledge basically)) Tell me what you want to see-if there is something you wanna see done. You know…*waves* On with the story then. Oh, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!]**

**Chapter Seven: When Trouble Brews, Get Help**

**I was nervous about Optimus Prime. I mean. He was the leader of the Autobots. Sure I'd met him in holo-form when he was attempting to get my story out of me with Lennox-but I hadn't seen that much of him. I mean, he was a busy bot and I was just some human who'd switched realities. Oh, and I still existed. My past had merged with TF-universe. I'd gotten to talk to Prowl…limited and disturbing as that was. Well, I'd enjoyed it. We'd gone into these long hypothetical situations involving stars and the alignment of the universe. We'd confused Ironhide but Ratchet had seemed happy to find Prowl getting ALONG with a human for once. **

**Acree skid to a halt-an unnecessary move and all but flung me onto the ground as she transformed quickly. Leaping up gracefully. That was her. Me? I slammed and skidded across the ground pretty hard. Ouch. She saluted someone before transforming and racing off again. I got up. I could feel the weight of Rebel in his alt-mode within the inner pocket of my dark red jacket. I'm not sure how he felt about hitting the ground like that-most normal Earth appliances had repercussions. I got up, dusting myself off as best I could. We were out in a very large meadow area with a tree line of woods that encircled a very large lake-wonder if it was used for swimming in. Not that I'd be doing ANY of that. I had an unnatural phobia of deep waters. No real reason why. It just kind of developed. I'd never had any drowning incidents occur. I just…got uneasy when surrounded by large amounts of water. No baths only showers for me. I was so enraptured by the natural beauty of our surroundings that I failed to notice Optimus Prime. I'm not sure how long he watched me watch our surroundings. I felt slightly embarrassed from having stared at it for so long. Hello? Giant freaking alien robot wants to speak with you…and the best I could manage was staring at my surroundings. Sheesh. **

"**Rayne," Optimus said getting my attention.**

"**Ah…" I said hastily. I felt my face flush with sudden heat. "I'm sorry-" **

"**Do not be. It is a beautiful sight," he said indicating the nature around us. I guess I'd missed the fresh air. He sank down into a seated position. "Come sit beside me." He opened his hand palm up in a casual way of indicating WHERE I could sit. I quickly walked over to him and plopped down on the ground beside him. I was extremely tense and nervous as hell. Why? Well, Autobot leader invites you to sit beside him and wants to CHAT with you. Wouldn't you be a little nervous? "You do not need to fear me." **

"**Ah, I don't," I said quickly. His optics seemed to search my face as if looking for something. Then he glanced back out at the lake.**

"**That is the truth," he said slowly. We sat in silence for a very long time. My legs went to sleep under me, so I shifted to lay them out in front of me in a more comfortable position. Unlike most, I could stay still for a very long time. I don't know how I did at this point, I had a ton of questions I still wanted to ask. Though…I'd probably better talk to Ratchet about Autobot stuff and not the leader. I glanced up and realized Optimus was studying me silently. I'm not sure what he saw. What did I look like through his eyes? "I see a scared and slightly troubled girl," he replied. Had I spoken aloud. **

"**How did you…..?" I asked trailing off. Could they read minds?**

"**I recognized the look on your face….You remind me of my own kind," Optimus said quietly," You have Cybertron similarities….You sit stiller then all the humans I have spent time with. You even seem more concerned, more aware of your own surroundings…You are curious…Yet you wait for the answers to find you in their own time rather then blunder through life seeking the answers that are so commonly missed." I looked away, not too sure how to take this. This was NOTHING like I was. Was I acting different with them? Half the time…I wasn't even sure HOW I was suppose to act or what I was suppose to do. "You are uncertain of your ownself…Most are afraid to admit that…But you…You have strong qualities about you that in time you will come to recognize and even strengthen them."**

"**Maybe," I said not really believing him. The guy gave a great pep talk anyway. "I'm scared yeah. That's a given. I mean…I'm not even in my own reality…I'm in the freaking Universe of Movie-bots make real freaking life…." I glanced at him," Sorry…." **

"**You do not need to apologize for speaking your mind," he reprimanded me gently. I smiled faintly.**

"**Yeah…it's a bad habit of mine," I said aloud. I glanced up at the darkening sky with the brilliant flashes of light that were stars. "To think…That this is all real…Its…hard to believe…"**

"**Indeed…" Optimus said. He sounded hesitant, as if he wanted to discuss something but wasn't sure how to approach it.**

"**Did Ratchet ever find out what Scalpel did to me?" I asked quietly. There was silence. Okay. Maybe that was part of what was bothering him.**

"**Ratchet….Believes that you have been 'marked'," Optimus said even more hesitantly. I gave him my blank look and Optimus released air through his vents. Not as strange as it sounded-human equivalent to a sigh. "He thinks Scalpel may have implanted within your body a Decepticon tracking signal…He doesn't think it broadcasts very far-as the signal seems weak-so you don't have to worry about being found unless one of them gets close to you."**

"**The range?" I asked. If I was some kind of walking time bomb…I wanted to know.**

"**Perhaps two miles…" he replied. I was a little surprised. Only two miles? I'd been expecting bigger-yeah two miles is a pretty good distance…in human terms. Giant alien robot terms? I didn't think that was very far. "Do not concern yourself with it…Ratchet is a good medic, and will take care of it if the time arrives." Okay. I did NOT like the sound of that. Probably didn't mean 'kill you' but it possibly meant 'cut you open and dig around inside you'. I got nauseous just thinking about it. "What does concern me is the behavior of this….Cascade?" He paused to see if he'd gotten the name right. I nodded slightly. "He does not appear to operate as most Decepticons do-"**

"**My thoughts exactly," I blurted out. One of his optic ridges rose and I turned slightly red on him. He waited, obviously for me to continue. "Ah…" I cleared my throat," I mean…He's the one who took me out of the Decepticon base…and I'm alive thanks to him…and…Well, Rebel seems to like me…" I shrugged slightly and then made up my mind that I could trust Optimus," I mean…I had this really strange dream…Cascade was there…The first part didn't make sense…I was on a beach talking to him…But he couldn't talk back…and then there was this city where this battle was taking place…and…Ironhide was going to kill Cascade…"**

"**And you did not want that to occur," Optimus finished for me. It wasn't a question. I glanced at him and he smiled slightly. "It is okay to feel concerned for those who save our lives. It is only natural for some to value ALL forms of life…Regardless of what 'sides' they are on." I was quiet for a bit. "You have a question?" I nodded. "Ask away."**

"**Its about Cascade…Rebel thinks he's being…punished," I said not looking at Optimus. I don't know why…But the idea of Cascade being hurt…Hurt me. Almost as bad as if I could SOMEHOW feel what he was going through…but only when I thought real hard about what he MIGHT be going through. I tried not to think about it. "And…I don't like that…I just…I have this feeling that Cascade doesn't WANT to be a Decepticon…I think…I think he's only doing it because he's trying to accomplish something….Not too sure what that is…But I think he needs the help of the Autobots…" I looked at Optimus. I'd never really asked my question, but I had the feeling he knew exactly what I wanted done from him. He seemed to think about it.**

"**We will do our best….And you will help," Optimus replied. He stood up, transforming into that awesome truck I'd started to come to adore. I climbed in without another word. I didn't say anything until we got back to base.**

"**Optimus?" I asked quietly. I knew he could hear me. "Thanks…for what you said…back there at the lake…" I hopped out of his truck form, passing Lennox as I did. He gave me a curious look but said no more. I entered the medical bay, not surprised to find that Ratchet was there. He was trying to do something with his hand still.**

"**Ratchet?" I asked softly going over to him," Need some help?" He glanced at me and then away. Without another word. I sighed and turned to go.**

"**Actually…I could use some assistance," he called after me. I smiled faintly and hurried over to him. Call it a bonding moment over doing something simple. Okay, Robotic organisms are ANYTHING but simple. Like, really. I didn't know HALF of what I was doing. Only that Ratchet gave me very clear instructions on what wiring did what and how exactly I needed to adjust it. It seemed even Medics had problems doing things ONE-HANDED. I smiled a little wider this time-listening to Ratchet grumble the entire time. Ah, Score one for Rayne-tied with Score of One of Ratchet.**


	8. What the Spark and the Heart say

[I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS]

Chapter Eight: What the Spark and Heart Say

My head hurt. You know when you get that awful pressure behind your eyeballs and it feels like the world hates you. You're sore ALL over. I swear my muscles must've turned into string noodles. I'm not sure what was wrong. Hadn't I been helping Ratchet adjust a wire in his hand? At least…That's the LAST thing I remember doing. I opened my eyes slowly and shut them just as quickly. Gah. Light definitely made it hurt more. I opened my eyes to slits. Oh. Back in that lovely white hospital room. I really wanted to know why it felt like something was ATTEMPTING to break its way out of my skull. My eyes adjusted slowly as I opened them further. Again…that I.V. Drip with the liquid green stuff was in my arm. So…Why did I feel so crappy? Maybe my assumption of painkiller was wrong.

"So you lived," a voice said almost sarcastically. It was Ironhide's holo-form. I wasn't sure how long the guy had been seated beside me on that stool. He chuckled slightly at my confused expression. "Expecting someone prettier?" He mused aloud, his eyes twinkled mischievously. My face immediately turned red. Yeah, I have a blushing problem. This made him smile a crooked-smile, as if not use to smiling…but it looked very sexy on him…and the way he dropped his voice a couple of more octaves. Damn. Did this mech know how HOT deep male voices really were? "You gave us…quite the scare…" he said leaning closer to me to talk to me. I swallowed hard. Okay. This is where the brain got a bit fuzzy…and not from whatever had put me in the hospital to begin with.

"urh…" was all I could make my throat get out. Like seriously. I guess I looked frightened, because Ironhide's expression went from seductive-to-concerned in a second. I swallowed again, even cleared my throat. "urh…..urh…" Alright. Retard powers activate. I couldn't seem to talk. Or…my tongue wasn't cooperating. I pointed at my throat and shook my head.

"Your human medic…said it was temporary paralysis brought on by the exposure to such a high level of electrical charge," Ironhide told me. That didn't really make me feel any better. "You have a good recovery process….You could've died." He looked even more puzzled as tears bubbled up and spilled down my cheeks. "Ah…You are alive…Is that not sufficient-…I am confused…" he did indeed look confused. That's when another medic came in. Immediately I knew they weren't human but a holo-form. Not sure HOW I knew this…but I did. Stopped my tears from falling at any rate.

"Human," the holo-form said curtly with a slight if not stiff nod to me. He went over my vitals, and unhooked the green stuff from my arm. He gave me a curious look as he examined the green fluid. I wasn't sure what it was…Nor did I find that I even WANTED to know. Yes, I'm pretty sure whatever it was would disturb me greatly. "You will recover…Judging by the rate at which you are recovering even now…I give you two earth days before you have regained the ability of speech." He walked off with that. I hopped off the bed. I couldn't talk for two days? That sucked. How was I going to find out what happened to Ratchet. I turned to ask Ironhide and all but slammed into him. Damn. He really was buff and muscle-man. I had to fight the temptation to run my hands over his rock hard figure. What the HELL was wrong with me? I wasn't interested in stuff like that…Well, everyone's curious but I had BETTER things to do then fantasize about things like that. Ironhide was giving me that look. The one that said he knew EXACTLY what was going through my mind.

"you can touch…I won't mind," he seemed to slur out in a sexy purr. Oh dear lord. An alien robot was FLIRTING with me, SEDUCING me. How the HELL was that possible? I blame the internet. Yep. Damn thing was teaching these guys…BAD THINGS! Who knew Ironhide had sunken that low. Wait…Maybe I was dreaming? Maybe the electric shock had been too-My thoughts stopped instantly as I felt a finger on my lips. "Hey, Prowl's mini….You think too much… I can hear your thoughts clicking inside that feeble human mind of yours…You know…these holo-forms are pretty advanced…" And then his lips were on mine. Hell, talk about advanced holo-forms. Felt like the real deal-just the right amount of heat…and definitely solid. His large arms were wrapped around me, pulling me against him. I didn't kiss back…but I sure as hell didn't fight it. Did that make me a bad person?…and…my thoughts wandered off to that other guy. Cascade's holo-form. What would it be like to kiss him? Someone closer to my own age. These are the thoughts that went through my head as Ironhide attempted to penetrate my mouth-didn't work. I kneed him in the groin. Sure, holo-forms DON'T feel pain…but he got the idea and let go. "Just wanted to test the holo-form out," he said chuckling and leaving. I followed him out the only door, slightly flustered.

"erh…," I said and he looked at me. I pointed at the medical bay symbol, and mimicked the throwing of something. Ironhide's eyes seemed to get a bit sad.

"Ah…Ratchet's…off-line right now," Ironhide said avoiding looking at me," No one's entirely sure what happened…They think…They think you were statically-charged…Then…Ratchet's more sensitive wiring was…exposed per say to you…and…Interesting enough result-" He stopped when we both heard gruff shouting and the all too familiar clang of a thrown wrench. We shared a similar grin as we hurried along to where Ratchet was being kept. Another medic-bot was cowering as Ratchet chewed him out about something. Ratchet stopped when he spotted me though.

"Rayne? Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded smiling. Then I pointed at my throat and shrugged indicating that I couldn't talk yet. Ratchet seemed puzzled at this, and immediately began scanning me," I…can't find anything immediately wrong…" He trailed off, having that look on his face that said he knew something and wasn't going to share it. It didn't bother me too much. I trusted Ratchet with my life. "I'm…sorry about what happened…" I shrugged and shook my head making a gesture at myself, to indicate that it had been my fault as well. He chuckled lightly at that.

"Well…Since you are feeling better," Ironhide said and his holo-form vanished. Minutes later Ironhide's real self entered the medical bay. "I'd like you to check out my arm." Same one Cascade had busted. That got me to thinking about what Optimus had said to me. I'd have to take matters into my own hand. And I had the perfect idea. I excused myself from the two bots and went to find Prowl. He'd help me…I hope.

** ? ** ? ** ?

I was wrong. Prowl wasn't going to help. Traitor turned me over to Optimus as soon as I'd finished outlining my plan for him. Then Optimus gave me this HUGE lecture about taking unnecessary risks. Alright…I couldn't talk…so…I'd borrowed this white board and a dry erase-marker. My plan was simple. Allow myself to be taken prisoner by Decepticons…then the Autobots would know where they were. And then could not only rescue me but Cascade as well. I thought it was a great plan…until Optimus pointed out that I would be killed by the 'cons. Alright. Not my brightest idea. But when did I ever have bright ones?

==It would work== I scribbled out. Optimus gave me a look and I continued scribbling. ==Trust me. I have a feeling==

"even if you DID get taken…How would you explain not talking?" He demanded. I scribbled some more.

==Write letter. Explain problem==

"Its too risky"

==What isn't?==

"I can't let you"

==You can==

"…I don't want you to get hurt"

==I won't==

"but-"

==Sometimes sacrifice is required. Not all sacrifices are easy to live with.==

"understood…Which Decepticon do you think you can find first?"

==Barricade==

"Absolutely not"

==You know it's the only way==

"Barricade is ruthless. He-"

==Obeys his ever command like any worthy solider==

I could see the struggle Optimus was going through as he attempted to make up his mind about this decision. To let me go…meant putting me in risk…to not? Meant never retrieving Cascade. Two sacrifices. And the bad news…I wasn't helping him. I wanted to go. I needed to rescue Cascade. Don't know where the drive was coming from. Maybe because he'd saved me…and I needed to find out why. Besides, Rebel needed him, and I'm sure he'd make a fine addition to the Autobots line of defense. I bet he had some killer moves. It took a bit more of persuasive writing on my behalf…and then I was taken off base by Ratchet. Not sure why. Oh, wait. Ratchet wouldn't instigate a freaking fight. And why Barricade? I figured he'd be getting punishment work by now. What kind of work? Trying to spy on the Autobots. I wasn't wrong either. I was sitting in a park late at night when I saw it. A police car had been slowly driving around. This was the third time I'd seen it. The model? None other then a Saleen S281 Mustang. Coincidence? I don't believe in those anymore. It had to be Barricade. I walked up to the car and held out the note for it to see. A strange chuckle came from the car.

"Get in Human," the car snapped coldly as the passenger side swung open. I wasn't surprised to see Frenzy in the backseat watching me with distaste. What had I expected? Fanfictions always tried to make Frenzy out as this comedy-relief…and Barricade as a good guy. No. This guy was cold and ruthless. A real Decepticon. Not as much as Starscream though…I know what you're thinking. Sir-whines-a-bot himself. Well, he could fake ANY emotion at ANY time to please anyone he thought it would. I still felt inclined to sympathy for him. "GET IN!" Barricade roared and I gave him the pleasure of seeing me flinch before I scrambled into his passenger seat. Okay, I think way too much. The car door slammed shut and a seatbelt snaked its way around me. Safety first? Or did he just not want me to try anything. I was inclined to the whole safety thing. This guy DROVE like a freaking maniac. All speeds and such. I swallowed nervously, my heartbeat speeding up even more the longer we drove.

"Human…recharge?" a cold metallic and slightly hard to understand voice said from the backseat. I glanced back at Frenzy. "Human recharge now." That's about the time the little robot sprayed something into my face…of course I inhaled and started coughing. What the HELL? Then everything faded to black. Oh…well…that explained a lot.


	9. If I'm alive and well, will you be

[I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. -I do own my little original mind bred critters-I do not own any songs that I use.***Oh, and I've heard this rumor. I don't know if its true though. But apparently there was this CIVILIAN carwreck involving the Mustang of Barricade that like TOTALED it…*coughs into fist* Urh…One question? Did the civilian HATE Barricade that much? ((and how'd they get 'onset' to begin with?))Just a rumor I've heard so I'm not sure.***]

Chapter Nine: If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?

Again with the skull-breaking headache. Gah. Was this going to become a constant thing with me? I grunted and opened my eyes, not surprised to find myself inside some cage of some sort. Only mistake I made was peeking out…and down. Oh. I was pretty high up. I swallowed and sunk back down to a seated position-trying to ignore the new feeling in my stomach of nausea. I did NOT need to throw up right now. Unh-unh. I studied my surroundings. Everything was all dark and dull-very dimly lit. As if no one had had any time to PLAN out the actual layout of this 'base'. I tentatively called it that. I mean, the Decepticons didn't have to take me to their base. I was amazed that I was alive.

"_You call me strong, you call me weak. But still your secrets I will keep_-" something in my pocket started to sing," _You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead-If I'm alive and well, will you still…._" The song fizzled out a few random phrases thrown together from a song I knew. It was loud enough to get my attention but not attract the attention of certain others. I stuck a hand in my pocket. I was amazed Rebel was STILL on me. I thought for sure the first thing these guys would've done was search me. Even though that wasn't a very comforting thought.

"okay Rebs…You got my attention…Now what?" I asked softly to my pocket. I didn't see any Decepticons or even the minis around, so I figured I was safe for now. But Rebel wouldn't be able to transform without attracting any unwanted attention. At least I had the reassurance of knowing that he was with me. I glanced around nervously. I was hanging from the ceiling in this large cage-high above the ground-in a large and EMPTY room. I swallowed nervously, hoping that whatever HOOK or CHAIN held this cage was tough and wouldn't snap…sending me to my death. I'm sure a plunge from this height would either kill me or maim me. Neither was a comforting alternative. So I sat as still as I could in the center of this cage, hoping that everything would go smoothly.

"_Long lost words whisper slowly to me, still can't find what keeps me here-_" the radio sent out. Cryptic. But I think the only songs he had were the ones I currently had IN my mp3-player. And he was trying. "_I believe in you…I'll give up everything just to find you_.-_Have you forgotten all that I know-" _Alright, he didn't really know what we should do, but he was reminding me that we needed to find Cascade. I gritted my teeth. Now, how on earth would I get a Decepticon to come to me? I had some ideas, but I needed SPECIFIC Decepticons. I did NOT want Starscream…though…I'd probably be able to manipulate him…but…last time he'd bitch-slapped me. I'm not sure about Soundwave. He's just…creepy…and…Barricade was supposedly a hard-care Decepticon. I'd read a few Fanfictions were people had claimed he had a good spark inside. I really hoped that would end up being it. Knowing me…they were probably ALL wrong. I swallowed hard-trying to go through a mental list of the 'Cons I knew. My options DID NOT look good so far. Wait…What about Sideways? Didn't he hate Starscream? Wasn't he one of the more agreeable Decepticons….or was I thinking of the Fanfictions again. I hoped I wasn't.

"HEY! DECEPTI-DORKS! HUMAN HAS NEEDS!" I shouted loudly. My voice echoed weirdly in the room. Wow. This sounded cool. "HEY-YOZ! I REALLY REALLY GOTTA PEE! SOMEONE?" There was no reply. I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest. I sighed, taking a deep breath and froze. I could speak again. Hadn't they said it'd take TWO WHOLE days? Oh crap. How long had I been unconscious? "HEY!" I took a deep breath and released a high-pitch shrill. Like literally. I'd hurt people's ears with this screech. The results were immediate-the door swung open and in stormed….Barricade. Oh hell.

"Fleshling! What is the meaning of this IRRITATING sound which you produce?" the Decepticon snarled at me, bringing his face close to my cage bars. His red optics glowed ominously at me. I swallowed, being intimidated. Okay. Come on…Plan something. Say something.

"uh….I gotta pee," I said quietly. I swear he was glaring at me. I couldn't be TOO sure. I was trembling.

"What you do is none of my concern," he said coldly.

"Um…it IS if I pee myself…That would be nasty…" I snapped back, glaring," I have to pee…and I AM NOT peeing in a cage…" My arms were crossed over my chest. I caught some snickering and spotted some human men below. Oh. These must be the 'bad guys', the ones who WILLING worked for Decepticons for an exchange of GOLD. Starscream had figured this out. I think I remembered that from the second book on the movie. Gold and Silver. I could be wrong though. Maybe Starscream wasn't that smart. Barricade growled something under his breath before opening the cage. He snatched me from it.

"Do not TRY anything," he hissed at me, setting me down on the ground. I didn't like how these men were looking at me, so I stayed close to Barricade-having to jog to keep up with him. These guys…they weren't GOOD guys…not by human standards even. "Here…This is where the humans go to relieve themselves…."

"I'll keep an eye on her," one of the men offered. His friends chuckled. I did NOT like that look he gave me. Barricade seemed to consider it. Then he transformed into his alt-mode and his hologram climbed out.

"That is not necessary. I will watch her…As Starscream ordered," Barricade said with some distaste as he took my arm. His holo-form didn't look LIKE the movies did. He looked…more sexy. Guess this Barricade had more taste. He had a tight grip on my arm. I knew I couldn't have done anything if I'd wanted to. The guys looked annoyed.

"Come on metal-man. Me and the guys are a little restless and-" one guy was saying. The next sequence happened so fast I wasn't even SURE what had happened. One second Barricade was squeezing my arm, the next he had some guy pressed up into a wall in what looked painful.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?" Barricade snapped, applying pressure to the man's throat. I was amazed the guy could even BREATH, much less respond.

"n-no," the man stuttered.

"Good. You organics are DISGUSTING! By ALL MEANS!" Barricade snapped," NEVER again suggest that ONE OF YOU ORGANICS, are sufficient enough to take MY JOB and complete it better than I. Starscream wants this FLESHLING in good condition. She is not some TOY in which to CURE YOURSELF of restlessness…I recommend that you go about your way…and find work elsewhere that does not ALLOW you to somehow cross my pathway...UNDERSTOOD?" The man nodded and Barricade dropped him. He scrambled off. "The same applies for the rest of you," Barricade snarled. The others scattered. Had I been wrong? Were the Fanfictions right? Barricade turned to glare at me. "Go in," he ordered me. I hurried in and he followed. He closed the door behind me, leaning on it and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh…What are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching you," he snapped back as if I were stupid.

"Um…I have to pee," I said. He gave me a blank look. "I can't pee with you watching me." He growled under his breath.

"Fine," he snapped turning around. "better?" he demanded seeming annoyed. I didn't want to press my luck.

"you'll look!" I protested. He whirled around.

"LOOK? ME? You suggest that I WOULD WANT TO SEE A FLESHLING'S BODY?" He snarled at me. I shrunk back from him as he approached me. He looked pissed, and I realized I'd overstepped it. I hadn't meant to-he looked human. It was natural for me to assume ANY body might look as I went to the bathroom. I had to stop as the back of my legs bumped the beginnings of the toilet. He got right in my face. "I AM NOT SOME DUMB ORGANIC MECH!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking away from him. That stopped him. I didn't look at him though. I was scared as hell that he was going to kill me.

"What…did you say?" He demanded. He sounded…curious.

"I…I said I was sorry," I replied quietly. Tears were collecting in my eyes threatening to spill over.

"Why?" he asked me seeming almost confused at my reaction. The tears spilled over now.

"B-because I was comparing you subconsciously to us Fleshy organics," I said crying full-out now. If anything…his holo-form seemed uncomfortable. They really were advanced holo-forms. Maybe so they could better deceive others. "I didn't mean to-" He cut me off with a snort.

"I did not care about what has upset you," he grumbled under his breath before speaking louder," I meant why you were apologizing to me…A Decepticon. Surely you do not…'sympathize' with me. I am a Decepticon. 'BAD' by your standards-"

"yeah. I know…The movies and stuff make you a bad guy…but…some Fanfictions make it seem like you are this 'Con with a good spark underneath," I said still crying," And you protected me already from those scum of men out there a-and y-you didn't have to a-and even if 'Scream told you too. You didn't have to-" He looked even more confused.

"Human-" he said and I started crying harder-if possible," I…What is WRONG WITH YOU?" He all but yelled at me. I sniffled, trying to stop myself from crying.

"I-Its just that I don't know what to do anymore! I'm trapped in a reality that-" I started to babble and he cut me off.

"Soundwave has already informed us of your situation…I admit it is a conflicting possibility for your mind. If you are strong, you will pull through…Now…I will wait outside for you to….relieve yourself…and 'collect' yourself. Be warned that there is NO way for you to escape. Attempt to escape is punishable." He slipped out the door, closing it behind him. I locked it just to be sure. Yeah, even though I'd just had an episode with him-I couldn't trust him not to wander off and some other guy getting in to me. I did relieve myself and felt much better. I washed my face as best as I could-the cool water making the redness of my flesh disappear. I looked down amused as my stomach gurgled just a bit.

"_I will survive!_" Rebel sang out quietly from my pocket. Okay. I can do this. "_You aren't alone-Life's up-It's time to play!" _I swallowed and took a deep steadying breath. I opened the door and spotted Barricade's holo-form leaning against the wall beside the door. He seemed to ignore me as he started to walk away. I raced after him, falling into step with him, not wanting to get lost-and 'punished' for an unattempted attempt at escape. He led me back to the room with the cage. It had been set on the floor-Oh, so he HAD left me in that bathroom alone. Guy had put some amount of trust in me after all. Or…had he gotten someone else to lower it? Not that I was going to argue. He opened the door and I climbed in. The cage door shut and clicked audible as if locked.

"Yay!" I said drily," I've always wanted a cage of my own. Yummy décor you have going on in here. I think first place for 'dark and gloomy'." I then noticed this wasn't the same room. That confused me, and I knew my face revealed my emotion. Barricade looked slightly amused-only slightly. The corner of his mouth twitched, other then that he looked pissed off.

"This is my private quarters…Since I am expected to keep you out of harms way…and you are a troublesome human femme…You will stay here," he said and then added warningly," However…If you annoy me…I will reconsider leaving you to the whims of those other mech organics." I noted that he called me human and not organic. Did this mean something? I wasn't sure yet.

"Hey Barricade?" a voice called out as a robot entered. I spotted the alt-mode parked in the room. So, holo-forms could only be around if their 'owners' were in alt-mode. Made sense. No need for a holo-form if you were a giant freaking alien. It was Sideways (I think) that entered the room. Okay, I didn't know too much about this mech. I'd gotten a FEW things from the fanfictions-and if Barricade seemed to reflect some of these then maybe Sideways did. "Oh…What's this? Gotten yourself one of those femme organics as an experience toy?" I didn't like his tone of voice. "Who knew you'd stoop that low? Missing our own kinds of femmes al-?" Did I mention that Barricade seemed to react faster then anything I'd seen? One second his holo-form was glaring. Next his robotic fist was smashing into Sideways face. Yeah. I think Barricade was a bit touchy.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING TOY!" I shouted loudly, startling both of the robots. They looked down at me. I glared at them," NEXT ONE TO SUGGEST THAT IS GOING TO GET THEIR WIRES REARRANGED!" They looked amused at my threats. Ah. Threats they knew I couldn't accomplish. I fixed them with one of my practice glares. It had NO effect on Barricade, Sideways looked a little unnerved. "Now, I think YOU should KNOCK before entering this room…Actually, Barricade. Considering I'm going to stay in here…I think any other robots should knock before entering-"

"Their suppose to," Barricade muttered almost sheepishly before glaring at Sideways," What did you want?"

"Oh, Starscream wants to see you…Something about Cascade-" Sideways said.

"Is he alive?" I demanded suddenly. Sideways chuckled.

"For now," he said ominously before leaving. I think part of my hurt showed on my face.

"Starscream does not tolerate….failure…very well," Barricade told me quietly," Try and get some recharge time in while you can…" It was the closet to ACTUAL genuine concern he'd come to. I spotted Frenzy watching me. How long had HE been there? "Frenzy will watch over you…while I attend to other things." Barricade left and the door slid shut behind him. I sighed and laid down, curling up into a ball-ignoring the curious looks I was receiving from Frenzy. Barricade didn't seem like that BAD of a robot. I hoped he didn't prove me wrong.


	10. Chance Encounter

[I do not own TRANSFORMERS. Just a heads up….This chapter is a little dark. I've been in a dark mood lately…and…my writing is probably going to show it towards the end. Hope you enjoy it. ]

Chapter Ten: Chance Encounter

"Wake up. Recharge over," a voice snapped at me. I blinked groggily and groaned slightly. Man, my body was sore. All my rough and tumble with the robots was getting to me. I uncurled from my ball-regretting sleeping like that due to muscle cramps. I got up, taking my time to stretch. I wasn't aware of my audience until I was done flexing my body. It was Frenzy and Wheelie. Wait, what the hell was he doing here? I thought he'd of been with Mikaela….oh, the second movie hadn't happened yet. Or…Wait…Sideways was here so. Oh dear. I was confused. Took me a little while to realize that NOTHING was happening like the movies anymore.

"We want see femme flex more," Wheelie said excitedly. Frenzy looked annoyed, but a bit more relaxed without the OLDER bots around to make him behave. I was a LITTLE worried about this. Surely two little robots weren't going to TRY anything with me. I frowned slightly. "Flex Femme. Wheelie COMMANDS you." Wait…did ALL the little bots speak in third person….probably.

"Excuse you?" I demanded, hand on hip, signature glare on my face. The bots cowered slightly before me. Amazing, considering I was the one in a cage.

"We curious," Frenzy said," Femme flex. Flex now." I couldn't see where Frenzy's interest laid. Wheelie, I totally understood.

"_Lets play a love game-if you want fame-in your game_," a familiar tune rang out for me. A devilishly smile flitted across my face. Okay. I got that secret meaning.

"Oh, little mechs….If I do~ what you want," I said bending towards them slightly. I could Wheelie quivering in anticipation," You have to promise~ me to do something in return for me at a later date…." I trailed off, pursing my lips slightly-widening my eyes just so. A stunning effect.

"Yes, yes. Wheelie promises if Goddess of Beauty flex more!" Wheelie exclaimed. Horny little guy that he was. Sheesh, go figure. Frenzy looked unconvinced. Okay, maybe I didn't need him but…It'd be easier if I had MORE than one robot under my command. Call me manipulative, I saw a situation I could use to my advantage. Don't get me wrong. Remember? I had a Decepticon wristband/armband back at home in my OWN reality. I knew about deceiving people.

"What about you Frenzy-benzy," I cooed at him, sliding down the bars just so. His fingers twitched slightly. Oh, so he had the same curiosity as Wheelie…but could hide it better. I applauded him silently for his restraint. Wheelie was going crazy by my small moves.

"…Fine agreed," Frenzy said and watched me," Femme flex." My sly smile widened. Alright. Time for a show. Now if Rebel would oblige me? Instantly some kind of trance-like-techno club song issued from my pockets. I began a slow show of hanging off the cage walls. 'Flexing' as they called it. I let my jacket slowly slid off my bare shoulders revealing my shoulders (At this point I'd changed into my dark purple tank-top and black jeans). I ran my fingers lazily along my side-doing my best to appear 'sexy' for them. I slowly inched my tank-top up over my stomach…all the while watching Wheelie get a little TOO excited for my liking. I halted as soon as I got to the start of the bottom of my bra. No need for these perverts to get TOO much of a sight. I stopped and bowed for them.

"AWW! More Femme! Wheelie want more!" Wheelie demanded, he was making this whine like noise. Equivalent to crying for these guys. I felt my heart pull just a little, but not too much. I'd keep it firm with these guys. I put my jacket back on.

"Hey, I think she just dominated our little ones," a familiar voice said. It was Sideways. I turned red immediately. He and Barricade were both standing just within the doorway. Oh lord. How long had those two been there? I don't know why that thought was even more embarrassing then anything. Maybe…maybe I'd wanted to appear like a 'good person'…even though I knew those words feel falsely. I wasn't as GOOD a person as most would've thought.

"Indeed," Barricade mused quietly. I wasn't sure what he was thinking. He probably didn't even care. My heart was racing-seeming to pound loudly to my own ears. Why was I reacting like this? They were freaking 'Cons…That meant they KILLED for life. I wasn't even safe from them. So, why did I care so much about what kind of impression I gave to them? I guess I didn't want to appear like some human whore-slut creature. Which I wasn't. Virgin-Powers Activate. Hell yeah. I swallowed hard watching them-much like a rabbit watches a fox when it knows it has no chance of escape.

"This femme may prove…entertaining," Sideways said," Perhaps I shall ask Starscream if I can keep it as a pet." He chuckled before leaving. The two small ones left with him.

"He won't," Barricade said when the door slid shut. I blinked confused. "Sideways was joking. He won't keep you as a pet…or talk to Starscream…" I felt a strange burst of warmth through me as I realized Barricade was trying to reassure me. I felt a smile spread across my face. Barricade didn't see it, as he started typing something into the strange box beside the door. A keypad? It was MUCH to high for me to consider reaching.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I was too curious for my own good.

"Locking the idiots outside," Barricade muttered as he went and laid down. I blinked and stared at him. "What?" he snapped at me, before rolling over so he couldn't see me. I merely kept staring at him. He sighed as if annoyed and got up, unlocking my cage. "You can't escape anyways…Don't bother me…and DON'T STARE!" He snapped before laying back down. I stared anyways. "WHAT?" He snapped at me.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"THEN STOP STARING!" He shouted at me. I shrunk back slightly scared. I couldn't help it. Natural fear of anything that can SQUISH you. He seemed to sigh before lowering his voice. "What is that you find so intriguing?"

"You," I said hesitantly. He grumbled under his breath. Something about not getting to recharge due to annoying prisoners. Hey, he could've just left me in the cage hanging somewhere. But NO, big bot himself had to put me in his private quarters with him in order to better watch me. He watched me, as if waiting for me to elaborate. "Well…" I said and shrugged slightly. "You kind of seemed like a jerk I guess in the books and movies…But…Fanfictions make you out as being this tough bot…with a soft inner spark…But that doesn't mean you won't hesitate to kill if you see that it is necessary…" I didn't want to say the wrong thing. Sometimes these guys overestimated the strengths of us organics. Like when I'd gotten backhanded by Starscream. Ugh.

"…And what do you think?" Barricade asked in a low voice. I wasn't too sure about his emotions. I swallowed nervously.

"Uh…I'm hungry," I said and my stomach gurgled loudly on cue. "How long was I out for when you got me from the park?"

"1 and ½ earth days…" Barricade said trailing off. "You require nourishment." It was a statement, but I nodded anyways. He sighed getting up. "I'll be back." He unlocked the door and left. With the door still opening….Had he forgotten I wasn't in the cage anymore. Now…I think most people would've taken off through the door. I sat down and waited. Don't get me wrong. I would've searched for Cascade-except, I DID NOT know my way around the base. Plus, I wasn't ready for any 'punishment' I was certain to receive from these guys if…no…when I got caught by them for an attempted escape. Barricade seemed slightly startled when he returned-this time with Frenzy following him. "Frenzy will escort you to where the other organics eat…" I nodded and followed Frenzy out of the room. The door slid shut-time for big guy to get some recharge time.

"So…What's up?" I asked the little bot. He looked slightly confused and studied the ceiling structure. "Never mind…" I said quickly. He gave me a look as he led the way to a large room where a ton of men were. I'm not talking the good kind. These guys were a mixture of thugs, and killers. The human monsters of the world. Ironic that they worked for Decepticons? Not really. It was expected.

"Femme Eat," Frenzy commanded me quietly indicating where everyone got their food. I was a bit concerned now. A young female….amidst ALL of these men. Most of them looked at me like they'd never seen a girl before. I pulled my jacket closer around me-glad that it hung so loosely. I was scared. "Detect Increase." Frenzy said." Heartrate Elevated. New Concern?" I shook my head and kept close to Frenzy as I went to where some guy was serving food.

"Hey tuts," he said with a wide smile. I was repulsed instantly, especially at the food choices. Some sort of chili-mix. I felt nauseous immediately. "Want a bite?" He shifted position slightly-as if trying to draw my attention to the lower part of him. I shook my head.

"Femme Eat?" Frenzy asked confused. The bile started to rise in my throat and I raced off out of that room-the quickest exit not being the one I'd come through. I'd had to weave through other men. I'd almost made it to the door before I was grabbed by some guy. They were a lot stronger then me. I struggled and my jacket was ripped-luckily Rebel was tucked into the front pocket of my pants.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed-forgetting the need to throw up as a newer concern occurred to me. I let out a blood-curdling scream as my hair was almost ripped out. I started to cry, much to the amusement of the men-who seemed to shove me around as they all attempted to touch me in places I didn't like. For example, my chest area was groped and my butt was pinched. I screamed-kicking and clawing at any and everything-all to no affect. I was on the ground, being held down as they attempted to take my clothes off of me. My tank top strap was ripped but luckily my pants stayed in place. I must admit to putting up quite a fight-and suddenly guys were being flung left and right off of me. I recognized Barricade's holo-form, and the second holo-form I was certain was Sideways. They were beating the crap out of the men around me-those who were smart enough ran off. Barricade took one look at me before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me off.

** / ** _ ** ?

I think my silence worried them. All I'd done since being put back in the cage was sit on the ground, knees drawn to my chest with my arms wrapped tightly around them-staring off into space mutely and almost sightlessly. I had bruises on my face-and some of my hair had been torn out…not enough to cause bald spots…but enough to make my scalp sensitive. I had bruises that had appeared on my arms in the shape of handprints…my nails were torn…jagged from breaking off on those men. Gutless pigs. My bottom lip was busted slightly and swollen just a bit. I knew I had a large bruise under my left eye. I wasn't even sure what else was wrong with me. I'd become unfeeling-a husk of my former self. Its strange how experiences like that worked…..a close shave…I think it was more or less the thought of…what would of happened if Barricade/Sideways hadn't of come…This is probably why I was the way I'd become.

"Status Update?" a new voice inquired one day. It barely penetrated my self-induced haze.

"Hasn't said anything…..hasn't DONE anything…Hasn't eaten…or recharge," someone else replied. Sideways probably.

"Scanning," the newer voice replied promptly. I felt something tingly happening to me, but nothing else. "Scan Complete. Results: In need of repair. Query: Updated." I heard the sound of someone leaving.

"Barricade…I'm just a tad bit…worried…know what I mean?" Sideways said.

"…Yeah…I know," Barricade and I heard his fists clenching," I don't know what to do for her…"

"Web results show that an event like that can be…traumatic…and that what she is experiencing…is trauma related," Sideways said hesitantly.

"Can it be cured?" Barricade demanded softly. They were talking as if afraid to disturb me. I'd of laughed…but I had no reason to. Nothing mattered anymore. I was hopeless. I'd been hopeless before I'd been switched to this reality. My family had all been killed…I'd been nothing but problematic to them…and now I'd gotten a second chance…and I'd done NOTHING right…Nothing the way it should have been….maybe Barricade and Sideways hadn't been meant to rescue me. They were Decepticons. What did it matter to them what happened to one little organic? One that had no purpose. I'm sure I'd of been crying…if I'd had any emotions left inside of me to accomplish that. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Not even rescuing Cascade.


	11. Disturbance

[I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! To clear any confusion-This chapter is going to try and explain just WHY the Autobots are taking their time and I plan on getting back to where Cascade is….*chuckles evilly* And there is a bit of a twist. So tell me what you think.]

Chapter Eleven: Disturbance

I'm not sure how much time passed. I don't think I cared either. Time has no limit as they say. I didn't eat, didn't drink, didn't move and didn't talk. I wasn't a problem luckily. I was just…There…a faded existence. A husk of my former self. So, it wasn't too surprising when Soundwave came into take me away. Something about researching human trauma. Apparently I was useless in this state of being. Soundwave set me down on this table near him. Not at all concerned that I'd run away. After all…I was…useless.

/_That's not true/_ a voice whispered to me. I wasn't sure where it'd come from, but it was full of concern. It blazed with unknown strength. I blinked and looked up. Soundwave was busy at the controls of the computer…muttering under his breath about being overworked and underpaid. Hell? Decepticons were paid. I thought about escaping and dismissed it instantly. It didn't matter. /_That isn't what the others think/_ The voice whispered. It seemed insistent. /_you must leave…You must find him…find the one whose spark speaks to yours…/_ I don't have a spark. This was confusing the hell out of me. Had I gone insane? To the point that…that I was hearing voices. _/Go human…Go while you can…We will occupy him_/ I knew they meant Soundwave with out even thinking. Suddenly all the monitors went crazy. Snarling, Soundwave stormed off-leaving me unattended. I scrambled to the edge of the table…Why did everything have to be so freaking high up. I swallowed nervously. I didn't have issues with heights…usually. /_Have courage youngling…Use the leg….Grab hold of it…Slide down…No hesitance/_ The voices suddenly sounded like more then one voice. Each encouraging me onwards. I could do this. I slid to the edge of the table hanging off and squeezed the legs with my own. I took a deep breath. /_Let go….Faith youngling…Have faith in yourself/_ I let go, and slid down, landing and falling on my butt. I shook my head and stood up. Where to know? /_Listen to what your spark says…./_ Okay, spark was the equivalent of a heart right? Yeah. I took a deep breath, relaxing. Then…I knew where I needed to go.

** / ** ? **

"I refuse…the President refuses as well…," Galloway snapped, taking extreme pleasure in being the bearer of bad news. Lennox's mouth was pressed tightly into a firm line. He had some choice words he'd of loved to use at this time…but they were inappropriate. His comrade Epps, for once, was silent as well. "We did some research on this girl…She's not in the systems…Or, she was…But she's a nobody. Her documents are all FORGED…She doesn't exist…So technically she ISN'T even a citizen…So we feel that she IS NOT our problem. She can't do anything to HARM us…You said so yourself in your REPORT, remember Captain Lennox?" Lennox's fists clenched as he visibly fought the urge to swing out at the man. He still had hard feelings towards Galloway-always would.

"She is an INNOCENT civilian. Regardless if she exists or not…She DOES exist. I've seen her with my own two EYES. She is a living breathing HUMAN-" Lennox started, feeling his blood pressure rise. He was trying not to shout.

"DO NOT patronize me," Galloway snarled," And 'human'? How do you know she is? All we have is the word of these…these ALIENS that she is" He gestured towards the Autobots," For all we know…SHE IS A THREAT TO THE U.S….and now she's been taken care of. You said she wanted to go…And she did…Not my problem is she can't come back…" And with that he left.

"I really dislike that man," Epps muttered and glanced at Lennox. Lennox had a look in his eye. A rather crafty one at that.

"I've got an idea…" Lennox said quietly, walking off. Epps hurried to keep up with him.

"Is this one that'll get us fired?" Epps asked. Lennox only smiled slightly.

"maybe," he said and chuckled," But I doubt they can 'fire' us…"

"Count me in," Epps said as they hurried off.

** ? / ** ? **

"Hello?" I called out quietly as I walked. I'd avoided everyone so far. Now I entered a small room, and spotted Cascade. He had his arms chained behind him in a way that looked painful to me. I swallowed hard. He didn't look like he was online. "Cascade?" I whispered loudly hurrying over to him. I reached up and touched him. The light in his optics brightened as he seemed to come out of his strange trance.

"SPARK-BROTHER!" Rebel said leaping out of my pocket. He'd transformed as he went and landed in front of Cascade. "Spark-sister rescue you….Rebel help…" Rebel started to purr slightly and hung on to Cascade's leg. "Rebel never leave you again. Rebel promises….Autobots coming…Autobots rescue us…"

"Yeah…What he said-" I started and a metallic clapping sound caught my attention. I whirled around…to find Starscream watching us. He had a sly smirk on his face.

"And here they were actually beginning to worry about you," Starscream said coming forward. I shrank back against Cascade-who struggled but couldn't get free. He whined a bit in frustration but to no avail. "I knew better…I knew you'd regain sense when everyone else grew lax…You're V-E-R-Y Decepticon-like…Skilled actress." I wasn't sure how I liked being compared to a Decepticon. Though, I was like the perfect example of one in human form most likely. I was manipulative, and could act like none other.

"yeah…I figured you 'Cons were too dumb to catch on," I said boldly. With more courage then I really felt I had. I took a step forward trying to look determined and brave. I planted hands firmly on my hips, watching him with a glare that rivaled his own. I realized I'd automatically adopted a pose similar to his own.

"Don't LOOK at me like that," Starscream snapped at me irritably. I smiled.

"or what?" I demanded. /_Keep it up/_ the voices told me eagerly. I could almost feel the metal supports weakening for Cascade's struggling. /_We will handle this/_ I wasn't sure who the voices were. Maybe they were figments of my mind, created in order to better establish my own acceptance of decisions. Made sense, but it didn't quite feel that way to me. /_Stall him longer/_ the voices told me.

"I will crush you!" Starscream snarled, coming closer. I refused to back up in fear.

"Yeah? Then what?" I demanded right back. Starscream faltered slightly, since I wasn't responding the way he was use to. He seemed unsure.

"Y-you'll be crushed…" he said confused," That means you'll be dead…spark-less…Don't you understand a threat?" He demanded angrily.

"I'm an ORGANIC! Remember? We ain't as smart as you NON-ORGANICS!" I shouted back at him. He glared down at me.

"OH YEAH?" He demanded angrily.

"YEAH!" I shouted right back at him. He snarled, snatching at me-meaning to crush me in his grip. His fingers never made contact with me. Instead, Cascade's foot made contact with Starscream's face. He'd gotten free. Thank Primus. /_You are welcome/_ the voices told me. I felt a chill spread through me. The primes of ancient whatever were talking to me. TO ME? An insignificant fleshling! Joy coursed through my very veins. Cascade cradled me to his chest-piece…so close I could feel the heat from his spark within. One hand holding me gently but firmly as he all but kept me out of harm's way. Starscream held one hand over his crushed jaw.

"YARGH!" He shouted," BARRICADE! SOUNDWAVE! ALERT! THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!" Alarms immediately went off.

"Time to ride!" I shouted. Cascade skated off on his set of wheels-yeah he could walk but he could also skate really cool like-out of Starscream's reach. Starscream transformed and sped after him. Cascade transformed around me. Like AROUND me. I was sprawled over his seats. "GO GO GO!" I screamed and his tires squealed as they speed off around the corners. Sure, we were racing Starscream, Who'd taken the from of the world's most advanced PLANE-an F22 Raptor jet. But we had the advantage of being able to steer better in the smaller corridors. Cascade burst out of the base-leaving Starscream cursing in Cybertronian after us.

"YEAH!" I cheered excitedly, having gotten properly situated within the passenger seat. Cascade's holo-form appeared and he was grinning widely. "So, we escaped?" I glanced back and my heart sank as Decepticons came POURING out after us. "Um…Cascade…Better add some speed….Quickly." Cascade obliged and we shot out into traffic, with some random vehicles right behind us. Hey, Deception base was here? Er…Wherever here was. I could see people screaming as tanks and jets fired on them. Cars exploded and I knew people were dying. That's how Decepticons worked though. People got killed in Transformers Universe.

"Oh no," Rebel said clambering onto my lap. He was watching through the back window. "We got Trouble….OH….Trouble indeed." I rolled my eyes.

"Cascade-LOOK! ITS IRONHIDE!" I shouted pointing at a truck that had flanked us. A couple of other vehicles took up positions around us-separating us from the Decepticons. "Hell yeah…We are so going to-Oh not make it…" Cascade screeched to a halt as Soundwave landed in front of him transformed. Cascade all but slammed into his leg-I was ejected out onto the pavement. By the way, If anyone was wondering it hurts like hell to hit ANYTHING at a high speed. I hit the pavement and bounced, rolling and almost falling off the bridge of a road we were on. We were on a network. My eyes widened as I stared down. If the Autobots weren't careful…They'd break these bridges…and kill anyone caught underneath. Pain shot through my shoulder causing me to cry out as something protruded through the upper part of my chest. A hook-like thing? I was lifted up. More or less. It felt like I was flying. The pain was intense-burning as blood soaked through my shirt. I dismissed it all as random fact. I had more important things to concentrate on. Like Starscream.

"You will PAY fleshling," Starscream snarled at me. The bare tip of one of his fingers was piercing me. Oh, that's what that was.

"You're getting all my organic fluids on you," I complained slightly. He was taken aback. This was not the reaction he'd obviously been expecting. He sneered at me as if suddenly realizing that I was dying.

"How ironic…The Autobots DID come to save you…But they will be too late," Starscream said and began to laugh. He was gloating. "You will perish at my choosing. And that is now little fleshling. For my face!" He snarled at me and I smiled at him.

"You know…You're kind of cute when your all pissed off," I said slurring my words just a little. I guess I was losing more blood then I'd thought. I was dying. Panic started to bubble up only to fade away just as quickly. My brain wasn't putting thoughts together. What had happened? Starscream had sliced through my chest…My brain just hadn't realized that my heart was pumping its blood right out of my chest. Ah. An interesting color of red. I watched the blood pull up around me on the ground…The ground. When had I gotten on the ground? I tried to make out the blur of images around me. When had everything been smeared together into one thing. Ironically, the world looked pretty when it was smudged with no solid defining lines in it. Guess that was the artist in me calling out. I should be scared. But I wasn't. I seemed at peace. At ease with myself.

I became aware of a blinding light. Like, lightening seeming to flash endlessly around me. I could barely make out shapes of twelve things around me. Okay. This was new. I guess dying did that to someone. I squinted trying to make out the twelve that formed a circle around me more clearly. Nothing seemed to stand out anymore.

"Where am I-Or, Who are you?" I asked, uncertainty seemed to stand out.

"We are the Dynasty of the Primes," one the twelve murmured softly.

"Great…I'm so freaking dead right now," I said with a sigh, putting a hand to my face. Well, I don't think I really did. Maybe it was like some kind of projection of my mind in order to better allow me to understand what was going on. Great. I was glitches. Totally. Not only was I MOST DEFINITELY dead. I'd gone crazy.

"You are not dead," a second one replied seeming amused, or I felt the amusement ripple through me. "We are here to assist your rebirth…"

"You have been given a second chance," a third said. Okay, I was BEYOND confused.

"The primes we have on earth…They need you….We require assistance from you…Will you do this for us?" a fourth asked. Do…Do what? I was dead for crying out loud.

""You are to be reborn anew," the second one insisted to me. I felt pain traveling through my body and fell down, curling up into a ball. I cried out in pain. It was like lightening itself had struck me.

"Will you do this for us?" the fourth asked louder," WILL YOU ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY?" The voice seemed to ring out loud in my ears. Up until the point that I opened my eyes and sat up abruptly. I scared the medic near me.

"AH!" they shrieked startled and all but ran away," ZOMBIE! AH!" I blinked groggily and looked down. All I had was a sheet on me. The kind they used to cover dead people. Oh. I was in some kind of room. The temperature was extremely cold…considering all I had on was a SHEET. I wrapped it around me and held it to me as I got off of the metal tray. No wonder I was cold. I was butt naked in a freezer-room laying on a metal table. No thoughtfulness at all. Then the memory of my death came back and I gasped in pain. Agony shot through my chest. I glanced down, half-afraid of what I was going to see. A long white scar, and I was fairly certain a similar one matched on the back. I padded out the door barefooted, keeping sheet held tightly around me. I entered the conference room where several people were talking in some sort of heated debate over some kind of map.

"Excuse me," I called out politely. They all stopped and stared at me as if seeing a ghost. "Has anyone seen my clothes?"


	12. Try to Remember

[I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Thanks to Daughter of Megatron-Elektra for the story-alert. I'll try and keep this interesting for you guys. Keep up the comments/reviews please. I'm very interested in hearer what ANYONE has to say about this even if it's a simple "I like this" line. ]

Chapter Twelve: Try to remember

I knew everyone had questions for me. Hell, I had questions for myself even. I sat in medical bay at a small foldout plastic table on one of those plastic foldout tables eating my lunch. Well, I was more or less drinking a broth mixture. All because my stomach had shrunk in on itself from lack of food for so long. I'd been dead for almost a day. I'd been in Decepticon care for four days. Seems five days without food did that to your system. I was having trouble keeping food down actually, I couldn't seem to keep MUCH broth down either-even water had me throwing up. I had that I.V. Drip of green liquid attached to me again and I felt fine. Better then fine actually. I really felt alive. I was humming aloud to myself…some catchy little phrase that I couldn't really remember where it came from. Ratchet had been against letting me leave his sights…but he'd been called away on duty, something about Wheeljack again. I'd insisted that I'd be fine. I needed time to think. No one came to medical bay. Strict orders from Ratchet that I was to be LEFT ALONE. So, imagine my surprising when in burst through the doors a crowd of arguing and somewhat angry crowd of people. I recognized Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes or something like that. Then there was someone I had to presume as being Galloway. Then there was Lennox and Epps. None of the Autobots were present.

"Hey," I called down waving at them. They stormed up the stairs to me. Or, Galloway did. It looked like everyone was trying to stop him. I noticed the holo-forms of two Autobots were waiting just within the door. Close enough to watch and listen but far enough away so as not to get too involved.

"YOU!" Galloway shouted, jabbing a finger at me. He looked like his blood vessels were going to burst in his head, and he'd turned an interesting color of red.

"Hey Captain Lennox, Sergeant Epps. How've you been?" I inquired politely, pointedly ignoring Galloway. He started shouting and I stood up quickly. He shut up, shrinking back just a bit-then seemed to realize that he was taller then me and got back to yelling in my face about how I wasn't authorized to be here and that I was going to be removed from Autobot care as soon as word got back from the President on my conduct. "…." I seemed to consider the best action in this case. I whipped my arm back and brought my fist flying forward. I felt something crack beneath my fist and blood spurted out of his nose. He gasped in pain, holding his nose. "I don't like people getting into my face yelling about nonsense." I stated calmly, and passed everyone-pulling my I.V. Drip pole with me. I was dressed in light green scrubs. The spare ones they keep in medical areas for medical people. I'd needed clothes, and I wasn't going to wear army ones. Stupid bulging pants-the material was too rough and my skin was still sensitive to things. Ratchet said the sensation should fade…and he didn't object to me wearing the spare scrubs. Much like the ones his holo-form wore. I think he secretly liked them on me. Just saying. I still didn't really understand the Autobots.

"COME BACK HERE!" Galloway shouted, pointing a finger at me," THIS ISN'T OVER! NOT YET! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF-" He stopped when I turned to give him a piercing look. Signature Glare Powers Activate.

"Hey, gramps. Take it easy. I don't exist remember…I officially died two days ago. The report says so. So, I'm not under any jurisdiction of any kind except for my own…Remember that next time you get the urge to have your nose reformed," I told him before slipping out of the room with the holo-forms of Ironhide and Ratchet. I linked an arm with Ratchet. "Well, that went extraordinarily well…." I said hanging on to my I.V. Pole. The green liquid steadily entering my bloodstream. "Anyone got any plans for something 'FUN'?" I didn't like the looks Ratchet and Ironhide shared with each other. So far…All the fanfictions I'd read so far had had a grain of truth to them. Take Barricade for example. I prayed to Primus that these guys WEREN'T total perverts.

** / )) (( / **

"Strip monopoly?" I asked a bit shocked. Hell, Sam and Mikaela had been all for it. Now we had a bunch of Autobot holo-forms gathered around the table wanting to 'try' the human game. "Are you for REAL?"

"Scared?" Ironhide teased. Chromia was perched in his lap. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was nestling her face into his thick shirt. How did things that weren't human…act so LIKE humans.

"No…Its just…You guys aren't REALLY human…You're using…human forms…but…the same concept doesn't apply," I said, feeling dizzy as my brain struggled with yet another concept.

"Prowl's Mini having a mind spasm alert," Acree muttered causing both Chromia and Elita One to snicker softly. They found me delightful, a 'wonderful human pet' as they called me. Ratchet's holo-form sighed and stood up.

"Come on then…Back to medical bay-" he started to say. He took my arm. I jerked it back startling him.

"no…I didn't say I WOULDN'T play…Just that I didn't think you guys had the same reason for playing-" I started to say.

"Rayne, We've been here L-O-N-G enough to come to appreciate you guys…We've learned about your modest ways…and what's deemed 'acceptable' by your society…We also know of your curiosities," Elita One said matter of fact like. She blinked and smiled at me. "You are a youngling still by your earth standards…But…Have you yet to see a male of your own species naked?" The question was blunt. Too blunt. Sam turned beet-red. I'm pretty sure he beat me. Mikaela snorted and turned it into a cough. I felt my face heat up rapidly as they all stared at me.

"I take it from that reaction that she hasn't," Acree muttered under her breath. Chromia giggled lightly and slid off of Ironhide's lap.

"Poor little youngling," Chromia said pulling me into what could be called a motherly hug. Do I need to mention that ALL three of these femmes had holo-forms with perfect figures? They all had ENORMOUS busts. She stroked my hair with her hand. "Its all a part of growing up…Shame on these for making fun of your innocence…Its alright…Lets play 'Slaps' as you call it…I'll get the deck of cards…" Chromia left quickly. I was embarrassed. Small remainder that I'm only seventeen. 17 and ½ thank you very much. I stood quietly waiting until Chromia got back. She sure was taking a long time.

"We play strip monopoly all the time," Sam finally said to break the silence.

"I can go back to medical bay…" I said quietly after him. He shook his head.

"Nah…I don't need to play that game right now," he said and gave Mikaela a look. I studied her as well. Was it me or did she look a bit…bigger…around the stomach area.

"So…When are you due?" I asked and everyone FROZE. I mean…the atmosphere turned glacier.

"Excuse you?" Mikaela said dangerously. Sam looked confused. Oh….It was one of those 'I have not decided yet' things. I swallowed hard.

"Uh…" I said trying to make a hastily retreat," Like, when are you due to be ready to play that game…You know…" I trailed off. Mikaela's eyes were narrow slits of anger but she was going to let this slide.

"Oh, I don't know…When I'm not so lazy," Sam replied laughing. Man, guy was TOTALLY clueless. I gave Mikaela a look only she could see and mouthed 'Sorry' to her. She shifted her shoulders and tilted her head in a way that said we'd be talking later about this. Then Chromia came back.

"Sorry…I couldn't recall where Prowl had put them from the last game," Chromia admitted with a small smile. She sat back down in Ironhide's lap and began sorting out cards. It took a bit for the game to really warm up. Autobots have REALLY good reflexes. Us humans….We had no chance. Eventually Ironhide won-with Ratchet demanding a rematch. I declared it was past my bedtime. Ratchet immediately switched back to doctor mode and went to walk me back to medical bay.

"How do you feel?" he inquired as we walked. At least I didn't have an I.V. Drip in my arm anymore.

"Ratchet…I feel alive," I said being a few steps ahead of him. I spun a little circle, arms out to my sides. "I don't know…Its an amazing feeling…Its like all my senses have been doubled or something…I just…" I gave a slight shiver of pleasure," its like the air I breathe is sweet…The skin on my clothes are so soft-" I trailed off losing my train of thought as he ran a hand through my hair. My back bumped the wall lightly as I leaned back to it. It hadn't been that far away from me to begin with. Ratchet's holo-form was kind of just there. I guess its what happens when two people are together and then…something just happens. His lips were on mine and then we were kissing. Slow and kind of sweet. Not at all like Ironhide's roughly forced one. Ratchet's arms were around me, and mine were around him. I think I could've stayed like that all night. Taking pleasure in the safe and secure way he held me in his arms, the way his lips parted mine. And this guy was an ALIEN? Hell, he was one DAMN good kisser. I was beginning to question the 'realness' of these holo-forms.

"Well then," Someone said clearing their throat as if uncomfortable. Ratchet seemed to shift just slightly, placing me kind of out of view of whoever was there. Some solider, but Ratchet was protecting me. "Uhm…I'm just…on patrol…sorry…I'll uh…go on." The guy practically raced off down the hall away from Ratchet's death-glare. Ratchet turned back to me.

"I apologize," Ratchet said sincerely.

"Psh, whatever for?" I said with a slight smile playing on my lips. I felt very grown-up in his arms. Like right now. There were none of those childish doubts playing in my head anymore. It must have been the light of the full moon shining through the window above us. "Unless you're apologizing for just standing there and not kissing me." Without hesitation he was kissing me again. Did I question why an Autobot OLD-AFT medic was kissing me? Hell no. It felt good to feel wanted and loved. Just for now anyways. Ratchet suddenly stopped and looked over at someone. I looked too, just slightly annoyed-it immediately turned to deep regret. It was Cascade's holo-form. He had a notebook in his hand and a pencil. Apparently how he was talking to people without Rebel around. His eyes were wide. I recognized shock…and hurt in them. Then I realized we were right outside the medical bay door…and he'd been coming to see me. Regret swept through me as I watched Cascade turn and walk off, but I didn't call after him. Ratchet looked at Cascade then me and then walked off leaving me alone. I sank down the wall, sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest and my face buried into them. Arms wrapped tightly around them. I don't know how long I remained like that. Damn it all.

"Oh…Rayne?" a soft voice inquired. It was Chromia.

"She doesn't look good," another voice snapped with a bit of an undertone. Definitely Acree.

"I don't blame her," Elita One's voice said quietly. I felt a hand touch my forehead.

"Poor youngling…It tears at my spark to see anyone like her…in such a position," Chromia said. I was scooped up by Acree-Did I mention that it seemed like Acree was the more masculine female then the other two. Chromia seemed more like a mother…and Elita One seemed more like some kind of shy girl.

"Come on then, human. You're going to sleep with us tonight," Acree said. I didn't object as I was carried to their private chambers. I wasn't sure why they were walking about as holo-forms, until I realized they were just showing off their holos to all the males on this base. It explained half the stuff they wore most of the time. Chromia's holo vanished as her robotic form cradled me to her chest as she laid down to recharge. The soft hum of her spark-that I could somehow hear-seemed to lure me to sleep. I would have to sort this thing out with Cascade later. It'd probably take some DEEP soul-searching to figure this out.


	13. Love Hurts

[I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Thanks to majda01 for the story alert. And thanks so much for the reviews guys. ]

Chapter Thirteen: Love Hurts

I was a bit confused when I woke up. Chromia had moved me to the floor, and I was cocooned inside a huge blanket. I had no idea what time it was. So I got up and went to leave the room. Only to find out the hard way…that MOST Autobots rooms had locks. Those locks…they were on panels higher up that ONLY Autobots could reach. I sighed. What was with heights now a days? It was like someone was making fun of the fact that I was short.

/_You have only to ask…/_ a set of voices seemed to whisper to me. I shivered slightly.

"Okay…Please?" I asked and the door slid open. I smiled faintly to myself as I continued on my way. Nice to have SOMEONE on my side.

/_The mech cares for you/_ the voice whispered to me. Mech? Cared? Who were they…I sighed to myself. Okay, Now I had to fix things. /_Have fate youngling/_ This was going to take real courage on my part. I entered the weapon range, not surprised to find Ironhide and Chromia there. Cascade was there too. All in big robot-forms. They were in a semi-circle chattering away in their native language, which I DID not understand at all. Rebel attacked me in a fierce hug making Chromia giggle slightly. Ironhide hmphed and Cascade didn't do anything. I knew he couldn't talk, but he didn't acknowledge my existence.

"Uh, Cascade. Can we talk for a moment?" I called up to him.

"…Cascade say there is nothing to talk about," Rebel said and looked at me," Rebel confused…Did spark-sister hurt Cascade inside?" I sighed.

"Yes, Rebs…I think I did…Cascade. I'm sorry…," I said watching him. I was aware of Chromia nodding encouragingly at me. "Look, I'm new to this kind of thing. I'm just some little organic okay. Feelings are complicated for us…Even though we are small…We have bigger 'figurative' hearts inside us…What happened with Ratchet…That was nothing…I mean…It was something…But it was just me being upset…And…I'm sorry for hurting you…" I stepped forward and gently rested a hand on his foot. The part of him I could reach comfortably without straining as I talked. "I don't know what's happening to us…I wish I knew all the answers but I don't…I'm not from this reality okay…Nothing makes sense to me…I don't understand half the-" I trailed off as a wave of raw emotion hit me, I'd felt it weakly when I'd touched Cascade. The longer I remained in contact, the more the emotions became stronger. "-the…uh…" I stared up at him. Then the world started to spin around me as I felt myself falling backwards. Chromia scooped me up before I could hit the ground-breaking my contact with Cascade…but now I was in contact with her. I could feel her concern, it was very motherly. Her affection for Ironhide-"GAH!" I shouted, putting hands to my head. My screech of pain took all of them by surprise.

"What's wrong?" Ironhide demanded.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I demanded as Chromia handed me to him. She skated off quickly-I think to get in-range of one of the medical bots to summon them. I curled up into a ball on Ironhide's palm as his emotions washed over me. Anger was the dominant feature. Then I realized it wasn't just him. I was sensing everyone's emotions…Then…it was like whispers of their thoughts…Then I scared myself as what looked like rolls of data raced around the room. Ever seen the Matrix before? It was kind of like how the Matrix looked once you knew what you were looking for. Everything was becoming collective data that my brain was pulling apart. It was identifying everything and cataloguing. Then there was the Cybertronian interlaid underneath all the human stuff going on. Needless to say-too much information for my brain to process. I started screaming again as pain washed over me. "WHY WON'T IT STOP?"

"Why won't what?" Ironhide demanded confused. He couldn't sense any nearby threat it would seem. I think-no, my brain was analyzing his signature waves as he did radar sweeps of the surrounding area. Mikaela and Sam ran in with Lennox and Epps. Ironhide set me down on the ground by them.

"What's wrong?" Mikaela demanded quickly. The human Prime looked at me and something seemed to work itself out in his brain.

"The Prime's did this didn't they?" Sam asked quietly. I whimpered, as the flashes of symbols started to stand out more then the human stuff. He was kneeling beside me, one hand on my shoulder. "Their the ones who brought you back to life aren't they?" I nodded quickly, afraid if I opened my mouth I'd start babbling or screaming again. I didn't understand what was going on. "Okay…Calm down…That's the first order of business." Sam was talking to me quietly as everyone else hung back slightly. None of them were too sure what to say or do. Optimus Prime entered with Chromia and Ratchet. They hesitated seeing Sam talking to me. I seemed calmer.

"I just…I-I can't think-can't s-see-understand," I said babbling a bit. Sam put a hand to my mouth to silence me.

"Alright…You probably know this. I had a freak-out myself due to an over energized piece of the All-Spark…Things haven't been the same since the Prime's brought me back to life in Egypt." he told me softly. "You're going to be fine…They do things for a reason…This is one of those reasons…Just try and find something to concentrate on…Focus is key. Don't bother trying to understand any of it…You'll lose yourself and we don't want that to happen…" He watched me until he seemed to think I was more sane. Then he helped me up. "Okay…What happened?"

"I was talking to Cascade…apologizing for stuff," I said not looking at any of them. Sam kept an arm around me regardless, even though I felt like some kind of freak. "And I reached out to touch him…and…I could feel all of his emotions….And I guess it became too much….so I started to faint….and Chromia grabbed me…and the same thing happened…so she passed me to Ironhide…and then it was like…My brain went on a sugar rush…trying to identify and take apart everything around me…From emotions…to thoughts…to just existence…It was all like…human stuff at first…and then it all kind of became jumbled Cybertronian…" Sam nodded his head.

"yeah…That's the Primes for you," he said giving me a gentle squeeze to him. "You'll be fine…Trust me…If not me, then trust the Primes okay." He kissed my forehead and this was comforting for some reason, then he went back to Mikaela. Who I swear to Primus had to be pregnant. I'd been around a lot of women who'd tried to hide it…she was doing fairly well. What was she doing? Thinking if having the kid was worth it? Maybe she was trying to decide if they needed to raise a kid amongst all this stuff. I didn't entirely blame her. "So…Can you hear my thoughts?" I looked at him.

/_Can't you hear mine?/ _I asked feeling like I was making some kind of connection with him. Almost dream-like really. I saw his eyes widen slightly in a bit of surprise.

/_And here I thought it was strange for Optimus to do that/_ His thoughts seemed to echo back to me. The way it was done reminded me vaguely of the Primes way of talking to me. I guess that's what I seemed like to him. His mouth formed a slight smile. /_Guess that makes you part prime/_ I could feel amusement rippling through the strange line. It was contagious, and I felt myself start to smile as well.

/_So you really are the Human Prime/_ It wasn't a question. He knew that so he didn't reply to me. He merely hugged Mikaela tighter to him. Reflex I suppose. Now that I thought about it, Sam acted less human and more Cybertronian than anything.

"My scans show you're clean," Ratchet said loudly as if he'd been trying to get me to hear him for quite some time.

"Oh…yeah…Sorry Ratchet…Just learned something new about myself," I said with a big smile, feeling overjoyed. One of Ratchet's optic ridges slowly rose.

"Really? And what might that have been? Aside from your deafness?" He asked giving me a look. I was glad I was human. Then he couldn't throw his wrench at me without risk of squishing me. Score one for Rayne.

"That the Dynasty of Primes have taken a hold of her life," Sam answered for me. He gave me another smile," Guess that makes you my sister…" Sister. Like family.

/_Exactly…You could do with some new family/_ Sam's voice said in my mind. I felt my eyes start to water up again as the tears threatened to overflow.

"Uh-oh…She's starting to leak again," Ironhide said gruffly. Chromia growled at him lightly and he gave a slight shrug. Human trait picked up from someone close to him probably.

"Family," I said nodding my head. Sam let go of Mikaela to pull me into another of his tight hugs.

"Hey, Its going to be fine. You know, It was weird for me…Turned out my first car was an alien robot. Yeah…" He said with a light chuckle.

"I know," I told him and he ruffled my hair, almost exactly like my older brother Ryan had always done to me to try and make me feel better.

"Things will work themselves out…Who are we to fight destiny's calling?" he asked with a slight smile. He waited until I returned it before letting go of me. "The Primes have something planned for you…I can feel it…You'll just have to try and be patient enough…Think you can afford some patience?" I nodded. "Good…now how about we teach you to play some Strip Monopoly now, little sister?" He was teasing me, as he wrapped an arm around Mikaela's waist. I grinned and followed them out of the room. Lennox looked confused and muttered something about kids before going back with Epps to whatever they had been doing before I'd caused problems by making a scene.

I was actually really good at this game. I guess good means-I didn't take off as much clothes as everyone else did. I'd removed my pants of course-but the scrub top hung too low to even show off my underwear. Yeah, only one article removed. Did not surprise me that all the Autobots ended up naked. ((Chromia, Elita One, Ironhide, and Ratchet)) Well, almost all of them. Cascade had played as well. He didn't have ANY clothes stripped. We sat beside each other, and occasionally we'd bump each other's arm or something. Then bother of us would blush and look away. Yeah, apparently holo-forms can blush. Blame Ratchet for attempting to make them so…human-like. Chromia smiled knowingly at us. I was starting to think of her like a mother…and I think she was starting to view me as her daughter. Robot-mom, meet human-daughter. I was starting to develop a very strange extended family. Yeah, I missed my old family but I was finding replacements for them.

"Alright, since everyone's comfortable with this game," Sam said eyes glinting as he put the board up," Lets play Dare and Double Dare."

"Don't you mean Truth and Dare?" I asked uncertain if I'd misheard.

"Nope, I meant Dare and Double Dare…" Sam said with a smile," Dare's are considered level one-the easy stuff…like tap dancing and clucking like a chicken…Double Dare's are more unique…From running around naked…to seducing someone into kissing you." His eyes twinkled," You too chicken to play?" He was teasing me.

"You are SO on, brother," I snapped at him, rising to the bait.

"Good, Then you can go first…Dare…or Double Dare," he asked me. The Autobots all watched me expectantly.

"Double-Dare," I replied grinning impishly. Sam's smile mirrored mine as he leaned forward to whisper into my ear so that only I could hear my dare. My heart sped up and I clenched my hands fighting urge not to laugh at the obscenity of it all. It was…something that would take a LOT of courage. Hey, wasn't everything turning out to be one big test of faith or courage? I seemed to have a lot of it…or else I lacked the brains to see it any other way.

"Do you accept?" Sam asked giving me a look. I thought about it, reviewing the proposed idea in my head-my mind was already calculating success with out failure.

" Of course I do," I said and stood up. Time to go forth and reap the benefits of the world.


	14. Just Kidding

[I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Okay, I apologize for any chaos and confusion. Um…Guess I should make an end note so as too explain things?]

Chapter Fourteen: Just Kidding

So, what was I doing sneaking around the Autobot base? Okay, Sam had taken over the surveillance room. In order to make sure we all did our dares-the more elaborate dares wouldn't be able to be done in that room. Well, not if the person in question wasn't there. What had the dare been? Well…I'd best not over think it until its done. My target was Prowl, and I found him in the hanger with some new arrivals. My mouth dropped open at the sight of a yellowish-gold-like Lamborghini beside the silvery stingray of a car I think Sideswipe was suppose to be. Okay, Sideswipe had been here for a while. Sunstreaker? I was sure he was a new arrival. Maybe that's why Sides had been in such a rush lately looking at new car models. He'd been trying to locate the perfect one for his brother. I wondered about why Sideswipe remained non-Lamborghini. Wasn't my problem. My main problem…I had to do the dare. Now that I'd located Prowl. He was in one of his moods…go on and on about rules this and regulations that. I was certain neither twin was listening. The twins transformed into their Robotic forms and I stared harder. That was definitely Sunstreaker alright. I could feel his arrogant ego from where I stood. Sideswipe had never looked happier then he did now. Must be that twin bondage thing going on. Prowl seemed to realize that neither was paying attention to him. He muttered something under his breath before turning to go and stopping when he spotted me.

"Oh, That's the one called Prowl's Mini," Sideswipe told his brother. I felt Sunstreaker studying me with distaste. "She experiences glitch periods like Prowl…Prowl's gone all unique on us…We have to be 'CAREFUL' with him."

"Um…Hi Prowl…uh…," I said kind of nervous. My heart was pounding wildly. Okay, it was a simple dare. Even for a double dare. But I had a lot of respect for Prowl, and his unique case. I didn't want to be the result of one of his glitches, but Sam had left me no other choice. I DID NOT want to jump into a pool in the middle of December, especially with NO CLOTHES on. That was the punishment for not completing this dare. It had sounded fun…up until I now had to perform it.

"Yes?" Prowl asked and opened his hand to lift me to his face to see me better. Now I was talking face to face with him.

"Uh…Well…I'm suppose to ask…Uh….," I beckoned for him to come closer. He obliged and I whispered very quietly to him. The results were instant. He sat me down quickly and took a few steps away before his joints seemed to lock up on him and he fell over. I face palmed as applause came over the loudspeaker.

"Congratulations on Completion of your first dare," Sam's voice said," Report back to Surveillance Room to complete the rest of your turn." I sighed in relief as Jolt came over to help Prowl recover.

"What is this….dare?" Sunstreaker demanded of me. He plucked me up between two fingers, with an expression that matches a married woman picking LINT off of her clean floor. I could tell how repulsed he was by me…he probably wanted to throw me. I could feel the stitches in the back of my scrub shirt starting to tear from where he was holding it. Oh, this did NOT bode well for me.

"uh…it's a game…We kind of test our strengths and courage by….You know what…Check the web for it. Look up Truth and Dare as well as Dare and Double Dare…I'm sure you'll get tons of results," I said loudly, praying to Primus that my shirt held. I really didn't want to fall from this height. Sunstreaker was silent as I suspected he looked it up.

"Interesting…" he finally mused aloud and let go of me. Oh yeah. FROM WHERE HE HELD ME. I didn't scream. Not as I fell. Not as I thudded into the ground. Not even when something in my shoulder seemed to pop and roll out of place. Nope. Not a sound. Not even after Ratchet hurried in to get me. Not even when we got to medical bay. Lennox and Epps were somehow there, arguing with Galloway about something. Oh, I hoped Sunstreaker wasn't in any trouble. I was aware of Ratchet trying to tell me something. His holo-form anyway. I couldn't quite make it out as he messed with my shoulder. The pain fizzled in my brain and I found myself unconscious once again. I'm pretty sure the normal person doesn't PASS OUT nearly as much as I had since joining the Transformers reality.

/_Wake up…/_ a voice seemed to command me. I was asleep-or trying to-in the medical bay again. I grumbled something.

"Just a few more minutes," I muttered aloud, snuggling deeper into the warm blankets of the bed. I felt tired and here was where I was most comfortable. I just wanted to continue to lay down and sleep-

/_WAKE UP!/_ the voices roared in my mind and I was jolted awake. I had the sense that I needed to do something. Something important. Well, I usually always had that feeling-but this time I knew where my problem inlaid. Galloway and Sunstreaker. I entered the large conference room where Galloway was busy making his point on some issue to somebody on a large screen. Gathered in this room were several people I didn't know, along with a few that I did know.

"Sunny didn't mean to,' I said loudly to attract Galloway's attention.

"He harmed you-Miss. Rayne, I don't think you're in any position to make a case-" Galloway started and glared at me. I had my arm in a strange sling-for my shoulder. It'd been dislocated but now it was better. Just needed some rest.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," I snapped at him. Even for a small woman, I could make my presence known. "Excuse me, Mr. Secretary of State. Sir~" I sang the last bit out slightly as my brain jumped in to actively think mode." You see, sir. Sunny just arrived here today. Surely you can not have expected him to learn and utilize all the skills of human criteria that took even the longer staying Autobots to learn-considering they are still learning of our ways. You can not inlay blame upon Sunstreaker for…miscalculating the physical limitations of the human body that is as alien to him as he is to us still at this time. I take full responsibility for the actions dealt out to me. I after all am to blame for the temporary short-circuiting of their senior officer who just prior to the incident was doing his duty in trying to explain the rules and regulations of the N.E.S.T. commanding base here. In that brief amount of time he could not have possible explained the fragileness of the human structure…." I trailed off realizing everyone was staring at me. I wasn't a public speaker after all. In fact, Sam was technically the human liaison of the Autobots when it came to Autobot-human relations. "uh…" The discussion ended shortly afterwards-much to Galloway's immense displeasure-and Sunstreaker was pardoned.

I was sitting on top of Cascade's alt-mode's hood when Sideswipe found me. I was listening to Rebel in his alt-mode. Beautiful SL-100, still played kick-butt music. Popular choices actually. "_Make me feel-Like I'm the only one in the world_~" I sang out to the song on it.

"Organic-" Sideswipe started and trailed off as I continued singing along. He waited until the song had ended and I had unplugged the headphones to look at him," I came to thank you for helping my twin out-"

"Sunny can thank me himself Sides," I said and put the headphones back in. Sideswipe watched me for a few seconds before walking off. "_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_~" My eyes were closed as I sang. "_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind~_" My ankles were crossed and my foot was moving to the beat of the song. "_-it's a quarter after one and I'm a little drunk and I need you know~"_ A soft rumble beneath me was Cascade's engine warning me of someone's approach. "_-cause I'd rather hurt then feel at all~_" I opened my eyes to see Galloway standing not too far from me with a scowl on his face. I blinked innocently and slid off of Cascade's hood to stand up. I left Rebel on top of Cascade's hood. Cascade had been declared my guardian unspoken. I remained touching him with the backs of my legs. Oh, and I'd taken off that stupid shoulder brace-much to Ratchet's distaste. I just didn't like having it on. "Galloway? Anything I can do for you?" I asked innocently.

"You think you're safe for now…You've got everyone fooled, but I know better," Galloway told me in a dangerous voice. I could see the anger in his eyes from all the times the Autobots had somehow gotten a handhold over him. "I know people. You…One look at you and I know you for what you really are. An untrustworthy, disloyal freeloader…You'll use the Autobots and N.E.S.T. to get your dirty work done-even assist them on their mission here on earth…" Quiet accusations. Reminded me of Starscream and the chill in my heart seemed to spread through me. Chasing away any warmth I'd previously felt. Galloway didn't seem to really notice the change. "I bet you can't wait to stab your new 'family' in the ba-" I attacked him. Cold blind rage. I was set to kill. Galloway didn't know what hit him. Only that he suddenly found himself on the ground and unable to breath as something constricted his throat. My hands did that. People were suddenly shouting and screaming around us. I was being tugged at but I was unrelenting-Blind Rage could do that to a person.

"Rayne," it was Chromia's holo-form," My sweet little sparkling…You need to let go for me…Just let go Sweet…You can do it…Let go for mommy." She was murmuring in my ear. I relaxed and Galloway was pulled away quickly from me-as if I'd change my mind about not killing him.

"Y-you'll….pay…for this," he snarled at me gasping still for air. I was mute and said nothing to him, letting Chromia hold me against her holo-form. She was stroking my hair like a mother might to a panicked child.

"Sparkling of mine…What happened?" Chromia asked me as Galloway stormed off flanked by some officers.

"The truth…," I told her and left, walking away. I exited the base and only stopped walking when I felt like my legs would carry me no further. I wasn't sure where I was anymore. Nothing but desert around me and night had fallen. My breath came out in thick clouds before me. I laid down against the cold unrelenting ground, at least it was solid. I started to cry again.

"…I can honestly say I never expected to see you again," a slightly dead-sounding voice said quietly. I got up, stumbling backwards in my haste-I even tripped over my own feet, landing hard on my butt. Red optics glared at me. How had I NOT noticed-

"BARRICADE?" I shrieked startled. I was aware of a strange whine-like noise along with several odd clicks. It was Barricade alright…but he looked like crap. I expected he should've off-lined a long while ago. "Wh-what happened?"

"I got careless," he replied almost monotonous. I realized he'd propped himself up on some large boulders. The area nearby was soaked in Energon. I smell the sickly-sweet scent of the stuff. "Failure is not…acceptable…to Lord Megatron." Wait. There was a name I NEVER wanted to hear. Especially not when someone was saying it was ALIVE. I was confused. I thought for sure Megatron had been dead. What about Starscream? "Organics…are trivial to him…He was away…on business…"

"So Starscream was-" I started to ask. Barricade groaned slightly and his frame shook violently, as if threatening to simply fall apart. "Damn Barricade, you had a number done on you…"

/_Help him/_ the voices whispered in my head. As much as I wanted to, I didn't know the first thing about alien-/_We will guide you/_ I swallowed nervously.

"Okay Barricade…I'm going to try and help you," I said climbed up on to him. The guy could barely move, and judging by all the wire out of place…I seriously wondered HOW he was still online. It looked like someone or something had simply started to pull handfuls of his inner working out as fast as they could.

"Pah…Organics aren't…smart enough…," Barricade was wasting energy.

"Well, if you're going to waste energy talking-You might as well do something else then complain about my lower level of intelligence," I ordered him. He fell silent as I began to poke at his wirings. He was in enough major pain that I doubted I could SERIOUSLY hurt him any more then he already was. I didn't know WHAT I was doing…but I sort of got feelings of what needed to be done. It was the Primes working through me." So…What did you do wrong?"

"…" The silence continued and I expected he wasn't going to answer. "I became attached…" His answer sort of shocked me-attached to who? I paused amongst stripping part of his wiring to expose the slender metallic wires underneath that I could hook together and twist back into shape. I ended up slicing my palm open.

"OW!" I exclaimed in pain. Blood dripped off my palm and straight into the exposed tubes of Barricade's inner-workings. Which began to glow slightly and pulsate as a newer, lighter color of Energon worked through his system. "Shit!"

"What is wrong?" Barricade demanded-unable to see me. I stared at the blood dripping from my hand. It was red…with some tints of silver in it. I looked at the wirings I'd sliced my palm on to begin with. My blood had acted like a sealing agent to meld the two wires back together. A flare of excitement went through my stomach as I began rubbing my bloodied palm over more of his attachments. I watched in wide-eyed fascination as his system recharged and an increase in healing was noticeable. Cracked tubes quickly sealed shut flawlessly. "…Human…What are you doing?" I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Fixing you," I replied excitedly as I scrambled around him, doing my best to make sure EVERYTHING was working correctly," Yay! Done…" I squeaked as Barricade stood up-I almost tumbled to the ground but he caught me in his hand.

"Human…I have been…repaired?…But…How?" he said and his red optics flashed brighter as he brought me closer to his face for inspection. I wasn't afraid. I completely…trusted him. Me? Trusted a Decepticon…What was WRONG with me?

/_Rayne?…Where are you?/_ a voice weakly asked in my mind. It was Sam. He was trying to locate me. /_Rayne…please don't hide…We're worried…Rebel told us about the things that have been said…/_

"I owe you…my life," Barricade said quietly, breaking through my thoughts. I ignored Sam and concentrated on Barricade's broken speech." I do not…pretend to comprehend your logic…and…I have nowhere to go except ba-"

"Claim neutrality and live with the Autobots," I suggested and Barricade snorted," Come on Barricade. It can't be that hard. Be neutral like Cascade!" Barricade flinched at that name.

"How…is he?" Barricade inquired. I wasn't too sure what the interest in Cascade was.

"Meh, he's fine. Ratchet thinks he can replicate his vocal processors-" I said and hesitated. Was it alright to tell him all of this?

/_Ask him/_ the voices insisted in my mind /_Ask him of his son-/_

"HIS SON?" I screeched aloud startled. Barricade froze. Wait…The 'cade part of their names…Barri-cade….Cas-cade…Surely that was coincidence. But, could it possible be that they were…NO!

/_ASK!/_ the voices shouted at me. An order.

"Barricade…Is Cascade your son?" I demanded. Barricade was silent. See, this wasn't RIGHT! I was in a Transformers reality…that was ALTERED. I don't know if Barricade has any kids or not in the real series…I didn't recognize Cascade from the movies or the few cartoons I'd seen. So I was fairly certain he wasn't a REAL character.

"He is," Barricade replied quietly. My mind was reeling with shock.

/_Rayne! Where are you?/_ Sam demanded even louder. I could feel the worry and anger rippling through the link. Words weren't AS easy to pass through the links as emotions. Which were much stronger. I guess my shock had gotten back to Sam somehow.

/_I'm…with Barricade/_ I sent back. The link instantly broke, as if Sam had been shocked out of it. I knew he didn't have pleasant memories of him. "Does he know?" I asked softly. My voice came out a tiny whisper but I knew Barricade had hear me.

"Not that I am aware of…" Barricade replied," I…had to remove his vocal processors so he could live…and to prove myself…as a Decepticon…"

"B-BUT! You watched over him from a distance right?" I demanded, slightly horrified by what I was hearing. Barricade had saved his son's life at the expense of his son's silenced life. Barricade gave a slight nod,"…and what about Rebel? Where does he come into this?"

"The little one…One of Soundwave's…pets…given to Cascade at a younger age," Barricade told me emotionlessly," Rebel was fine-tuned so that Cascade could make himself heard when necessary…"

"Does…Who all knew about…about him?" I asked.

"Megatron, Sideways…and Soundwave," Barricade said dismissively," Starscream might have guessed…" I sighed feeling the beginnings of a migraine. "I am a Decepticon until the end…"

"But you can claim to be NEUTRAL!" I argued back with him hotly," The Autobots could take you in and-"

"I would rather die," he said coldly and I stopped talking. He seemed to glare at me," I will return to the Decepticon base…"

"THEY LEFT YOU FOR DEAD!" I screamed at him in fury.

"And I am alive…I must return…to serve my purpose," Barricade told me quietly. I looked at him with a pained expression. "I am a Decepticon…It is how we are…Those to weak to live…Will die…"

"But I saved you," I whispered, tears pouring down my face again. Something in his tone of voice softened.

"For which I am indebted to you," he told me seriously before setting me down. "I must return…Rayne…If you are ever in need of help…" He looked away," Or rather…When you find you have no one else to turn to…You can always find me…" He grinned rather sinisterly," In fact…Lord Megatron was v-e-r-y interested when he heard about you…" Before I could say anything, Barricade was holding me up to his face again," I will tell of how you saved me…You will be invaluable to us…I am indebted to you…But you are now tied to me…Your blood flows within me…" He gave me a shrewd look," And my Energon flows through you now…" He was right. While I'd repaired him…I'd gotten soaked in a large amount of Energon, some of which had gotten into my mouth. It hadn't tasted bad. Kind of sweet. "I will be able to find you anywhere…and you will be able to find me…" I felt a cold chill run through me. "I suppose in a way…You might refer to us as 'bonded'…but a loose-one…" He set me down and transformed into his police car mode. His holo-form appeared on the hood of his car beside me. "Good-bye…" He kissed my forehead…and I closed my eyes. When I opened them…the car was gone…and it hadn't even made a sound.

[Alright. An end note. I'll try to clarify anything I think might bring up questions…But I'm open to any other questions you guys might have. Okay, In this…I totally just made my made-up character Cascade the Son of Barricade. Oh yes, a new twist. Rayne's blood can help 'speed up' the healing process in the robots-blame the all-mighty Primes for this. She's not a super-human though. Uhm, Yes. Barricade is going to go back to the Decepticons. He's a Decepticon after all. Um, I've never really know the Lamborghini twins…So, I made the interactions brief. Descriptions are brief and MIGHT even be wrong about them. Uh, Megatron's back. I had him like…out in the galaxy doing WHO KNOWS what…so, Starscream being 'second in command' was in temporary control when they got a hold of Rayne…Uh…Any other questions I didn't address?]


	15. But  I'm human

**[I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. Thanks to NightyNight for the story alert. To xLaurelCullenxx I did describe Cascade's holo-form in the first chapter. He has spiky-white blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Sideswipe isn't a lambo…because he wasn't in the movie. Or…I don't think he was…*pauses* I might need to rewatch the 2nd**** movie sometime soon. I only saw it once when it first came out…]**

**Chapter Fifteen: But I'm human**

**They were NOT happy with me. Not in the slightest. Sam was pissed at me for ignoring him, and everyone else-they couldn't understand WHY I'd helped a Decepticon. I didn't bother trying to really explain my logic-except to say that I had to. Eventually I got Ratchet and Optimus Prime alone. I didn't trust anyone else. I asked them if they could promise to keep anything I told them a secret until it was deemed ABSOLUTELY necessary for someone to know. I planned on telling them what had happened.**

"**Of course," Ratchet agreed quickly. Optimus was a bit slower about it. He seemed to think about it, Then he too agreed.**

"**Alright…So I was upset, and left. Us humans do some stupid things when we get emotional. Me especially," I said with a slight forced laugh," Uhm…I ran into Barricade…Remember I was prisoner of them…So, was Cascade…But…Barricade had to take care of me…And sure he complained once about it…But he kept me safe…even saved me once…" I could see the disbelief on Ratchet's face. Optimus had his faceguard up so I couldn't tell anything about him. "Barricade isn't as bad as some would think…or at least I don't think he is…" I swallowed," So…I stumbled upon him out there in the desert…Apparently Megatron had punished him for something-which I'm STILL not entirely sure what that was about-and…Barricade was left for dead…I'm not sure HOW he kept online like that for so long…Well, The Primes told me how to fix him…and I did…to an extent…Apparently the Primes supercharged my blood so I'm like…" I shrugged at a loss for words," My blood speeds up recovery time….for you guys…As I proved with Barricade…He…told me Cascade was his son…and…Megatron had ordered him to rip our Cascade's vocal processors…" I didn't look at them anymore," So…I was a bit shocked…Then Barricade said he was going back to the 'Cons…I tried to argue with him…Get him to become a neutral…But he wouldn't….Then, he claimed he owed me his life…and that we were connected…since my blood is flowing in him…and apparently I consumed enough of his Energon to result in the same thing…" I gave a slight shrug of my shoulders-feeling extremely uncomfortable. Ratchet immediately began to scan me. **

"**Anything?" Optimus asked concerned.**

"**Well…She does have high levels of Energon in her…I recognize Barricade's….But…She seems to have a bit of her own," Ratchet said as if curious. He poked at me a bit with his transforming medical hand. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Yeah Ratchet…I'm all soft and squishy," I snapped at him a bit irritated. He gave me his 'Do not argue with me' look and I shut up.**

"**There isn't much anyone can do…Other than just let it run its own course," Ratchet said. He seemed thoughtful.**

"**So…Is it true?" I asked and Ratchet gave me a slightly confused look," Can Barricade track me? And…I…" I didn't finish the question, but Ratchet understood. He seemed to sigh.**

"**I don't pretend to understand human physiology. It isn't my strong point…So…I do not entirely comprehend the mixing of our two species…" Ratchet said trailing off.**

"**So…You're saying that…if Barricade says its so…Then it is," I muttered frowning deeply," This sucks…"**

"**How so?" Optimus asked me.**

"**Well…Barricade said he could FIND me…It means the Decepticons can find me…" I said making my point.**

"**I do not believe Barricade will hand you over to the Decepticons," Optimus told me slowly. I looked confused," Based on what you have discussed with me…I do not believe Barricade will do anything now that will place you in a position of harm." I continued to stare at him stupidly. "…As one would say in human terms…You are…'connected'?" He looked at Ratchet for help with explaining it. **

"**We Cybertronian have what we call 'spark-mates'. Equal-" He started and I gasped aloud. He paused at looked at me. "I take it you know what I'm getting at…"**

"**B-But…I'm human!" I protested loudly. Optimus seemed amused, as well as Ratchet. "I-NO!" The venom in my voice startled them. "NO! I..I DON'T have a spark! I have a heart-and I-Its…NO!" **

"…**I'm sorry," Ratchet said with a slight grin," But as the human term goes 'Up the creek without a paddle'…"**

"**Fate has chosen…You are bonded with Barricade," Optimus mused aloud. They found it amusing that a Decepticon and a human would be 'spark-bonded'. I trembled slightly in fear. **

"**no…" I whispered with a light shake of my head. I could see the irony in it. Barricade-one of the TOUGHTEST Decepticons out there…was no bonded to a human. I knew it was right as soon as I thought about it. The connection was weak, but…I could feel him. Feel what he was thinking…what his thoughts were-**

**/**_**You humans process things slowly**_**/ Barricade's voice seemed to echo into my mind. I collapsed right then and there from the sheer fright of it all. My muscles seemed to loose their strength. Ratchet's scans knew I was fine…It was the human way of dealing with things. **

"**NO!" I protested loudly," This isn't happening! YOU ARE A DECEPTICON!" **

**/**_**That I am/**_** Barricade mused and I could detect the humor in his thoughts. I could almost feel his location…and it was nearby. **

"**You didn't go back…," I murmured aloud. Optimus was watching me as if uncertain of what he should do now. I could be a liability to the Autobots. Barricade could use me to-but no…He had nowhere to go…The Decepticons had LEFT HIM FOR DEAD. I felt extreme sorrow towards him. Good lord this was difficult. What was this other feeling inside of me? The part of me that seemed to call to him…the part that he ANSWERED back to. It was like…a safety net for me. I could feel it. Barricade would do everything in his abilities to protect me….even..**

**/**_**Renounce my Decepticon ways**_**/ his voice told me. I swallowed hard. That was…Wasn't that what I'd been arguing for? But…Barricade COULDN'T be an Autobot…He was a Decepticon…It was what DEFINED him. He-**

**/**_**Can alter his ways to better suit you…./**_** the Primes told me. They'd planned this from the start hadn't they? My connection to Cascade…It'd never really been romantically…I'd felt protective of both him and Rebel…like a mother would…and Barricade…The odd feelings of what had happened when I was in there care. This hadn't randomly started…It'd always been. How he'd treated me from the beginning. I'd been scared…and blinded by fear…but the feelings had ALWAYS been there. I'd just been unable to see them. No…This wasn't right. /**_**It is how it should be**_**/ The Primes voices told me. **

"**NO!" I shouted loudly shaking my head. I had my knees pulled up and my face buried into them. "NO! I'm ONLY 17 and ½! THIS IS TOO DEEP FOR ME! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Then silence followed. Wonderful blissful silence. I looked up and realized that Optimus and Ratchet had left me alone to handle this for myself. **

**/**_**Human…/**_** Barricade said and I could visualize him snorting slightly./**_**I do not seek physical…relations with you…/**_** I shook my head. That hadn't been what I meant…had it?/**_**You know we are connected…The sharing of our….blood?…that has only lead to STRENGTH the already existing bond…Do you recall how I savagely fought off every one of those…FILTHY organics…how strived to….to…/**_** He was at a loss for words to describe what they'd been planning to do. I could feel the anger coming through our bond. It touched me to know that he really did care. **

**/**_**Barricade….I'm sorry/ **_**I sent the reassuring thought, along with calming sensations to him. /**_**Are you going to claim neutrality?/**_

**/**_**If I can be with you…I will do anything**_**/ He said and I could feel the determination in his thoughts. Well, I couldn't really argue. A deeper part of me…wanted us together…But I was going to be conflicted…I thought Cascade was cute…He also…seemed to like me…Was this some sort of mother-son thing…just friends…spark-sister as Rebel called it…If we were siblings in that general sense…Then being with Barricade was going to be complicated. /**_**Well…When you put it like that-**_**/ I blushed red with embarrassment. **

**/**_**Are none of my thoughts SACRED?/**_** I demanded through the link. I felt amusement rippling off of him. **

**/**_**We'll see/**_** was all he offered me. I sighed and laid back on the floor, too lazy to get up or anything. I could feel Barricade traveling. He was getting closer…because the bond seemed to be getting stronger…either that or…I was really going to accept this as happening between us. What would life be like with Barricade on base? As my….I mentally cringed…'spark-mate'. I wasn't a robot… so the human term Ratchet had been getting at was 'Soul-mate'. Meaning Barricade and I were destined to be…or at least the Primes had a sense of humor when it came to 'What can we do to Rayne today' game. I could only imagine life getting more complicated. I was definitely going to make Barricade admit to Cascade that he was his father. That would be the first step to soothing over any ruffles there.**


	16. Discovering Love

[I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Thanks to xxIronhideForeverxx for the favorite story and the story alert. Thanks to gothicmarie for the author alert. Keep up the comments/reviews guys. And a fair warning…if you aren't okay with BRIEF kissing…then stop reading…if you aren't use to slight sexual reference **NO NOTHING HAPPENS** then stop reading. It isn't enough to change the rating I think but I do make….indications towards some things.]

Chapter Sixteen: Discovering Love

I kept my eyes closed, wishing for the comfort of sleep to take me away. Barricade had come to join the base, not as an Autobot but as a neutral. I doubt if I weren't part of the equation that someone would've had him blown up on the spot. That's the thing about Decepticons…You can't trust them. They usually had some higher purpose that they never made clear until the very end…when they were achieving it. Now. Did I run to Barricade with open arms-ready to embrace this connection between us? Hell no. I ran the opposite direction…I went OUT OF MY WAY to avoid him. Did this hurt him? Just a little…but then he saw it more of a game of cat and mouse. He didn't go out of his way to try and find me. No, he just had a tendency to APPEAR wherever it was I was going, then I'd have to change my mind and go someplace else. Cascade helped me out a bit. He wasn't too keen on having Barricade on the base-and the shocking thing. Cascade already knew Barricade was his father. How about a mind bender there folks?

"Rebel still awake…Spark-sister?" Rebel's voice called out quietly. He reminded me so much of my younger brother Dylan. He'd constantly wake me up in the middle of the night because of some 'bad dream' he'd experienced. He wouldn't wake Ryan up though, something about having to protect his manly image. I sighed and opened my eyes-peering out into the dark. Rebel's blue optics lit up part of the room. Kind of like a computer's monitor if you left it on by accident.

"Yeah…I'm awake," I mumbled and scooted over on my bed so that he could climb in beside me. He snuggled up to me instantly. It didn't really bother me. They aren't as cold as you think…apparently their systems produced heat much like us and they did indeed have cooling systems to-You know, if you ever get the chance. You can ask Ratchet yourself. I'm SURE the mech would LOVE to talk your ear off about them. I started to relax just a bit and noticed how FREEZING it was in here…Rebel barely gave off heat-hey, I said he wasn't FREEZING, not that he was extremely warm. Rebel was in deep recharge too.

"Allow me to be of assistance," a deep voice said from my doorway. I glared at Barricade's holo-form as he stood with a thick blanket folded up in his arms. I couldn't help but admire the dark brown/blonde-like hair that feel into his eyes just a bit. His eyes? Oh, they glowed red faintly. He also had on the BLACK officer uniform. The really sexy black outfit. Okay, have you ever seen the Terminator movies? You know the cop-guy in like the second one. Barricade kind of reminded me of him…only a bit sexier and with longer hair. Yes, there I'd said it. Barricade's holo-form was sexy. But I was starting to realize that ALL the aliens had very beautiful holo-forms. It wasn't right, and not at all fair.

"I don't n-need that," I tried telling him and my teeth chattered just a bit. I frowned as I could see my breath just barely. Oh, that's right. Lennox had warned me that they were going to experience technical failures for the next couple of days. Too bad it was winter, and winter got cold. Barricade chuckled lightly and made to tuck the thick blanket around me. His arm was really warm. "Lay down with me." I told him. He froze slightly, then seemed to study me. "But remember to remove your shoes…and anything that might be sharp and uncomfortable…" My teeth chattered again and his holo-form flickered as it altered just a bit. He cautiously laid down facing me and I surprised him by cuddling against him-making sure that he was under the blanket too. He seemed to radiate heat. "I-I'm using you for…warmth." I insisted so he wouldn't get any ideas. I laid my head on his arm, keeping close to him. He chuckled and began to gently tease my hair with the same hand on the arm I laid on. It was relaxing. I felt myself starting to drift off into sleep.

"Rayne?" he inquired softly.

"mmm?" I said, my voice slurred with sleep.

"Why do you avoid me?" he asked. I yawned.

"Look…'cade…I ain't ready for any of this…Its all new to me…So…I'm avoiding it," I said sleepily," I'm not avoiding YOU for you…Just the problems that come with you…"

"Problems?"

"You know…the spark-thingy"

"…The fact that we are spark-bonded?"

"I…thought it was spark-mates…"

"That works both ways."

"…What's that…suppose to mean?"

He sighed before continuing on," It means…that you accept me as your bonded partner."

"partner…Like…" I trailed off, the sleepiness leaving me.

"Usually," he replied, knowing what I was getting at.

"Barricade…I'm human…I can't-" I started to protest and he kissed me. Okay, Ratchet had been slow and sweet. Iron-aft was being an aft so that hadn't been anything. This was hot and fierce. I reacted instantly, parting my mouth for him. Hell, I wasn't much of a kisser…Not enough practice. Barricade was an ALIEN BEING. How did THEY do this? How did he know? Maybe the world wide web was…more resourceful than I liked to admit. I know there was usually lies on the web about things. Barricade deepened the kiss-drawing my breath away from me as he rolled to on top of me. His knees to either side of me as he positioned his weight so he wasn't crushing me.

"Barricade…" I said breathlessly, feeling my heart pounding ecstatically in my chest. "We can't-"

"….Why?" he asked softly. He wasn't angry, he wasn't disappointed…it was really just neutral.

"Well…I'm a virgin," I said and quickly put up a hand to cover his mouth. He kissed my fingers making me giggle," Barricade, stop it…I'm being serious." He gave me that look…smoldering eyes that I could melt in…I swallowed hard. Did I really NOT want him to continue? OF COURSE! "Look…I'm human…YOU are an alien being-"

"We bred differently," he admitted but gave a slight shrug," But in this form…I can please you-" I shook my head and he seemed slightly confused.

"Barricade…are you not UNDERSTANDING?" I said stressing the point. I glanced over to where Rebel slept at the head of the bed. I'd wiggled down when Barricade had joined us so as not to accidentally disturb him. "Me and you are NOT the same species…It'll never work out…"

"You don't know until you try," he told me seriously. I sighed.

"Barricade…There's also this human custom…I'm sure you've seen it as you've examined human culture and physiology," I reminded him. He gave me this probing look. "Good grief 'Cade…Humans get MARRIED. And even then, That's after they've spent time getting to know each other…"

"But most humans are not 'spark-bonded'," he pointed out. Oh, that was a definite. /_Most can not possibly hope to understand in the levels to which we can express ourselves/_ he told me…rather sexily actually. He kissed me again, this time with less hunger and simply to enjoy it. I thought most 'Cons were against organic contact. Something about our 'organic fluids' or something. Sunstreaker complained constantly about it. I think the others just kind of put up with it. /_I could care less_/ He insisted in my mind.

/_Barricade…You are a strange mech/_

/_You know you like it/_

I couldn't argue with that. He was right. So that night I spent not really sleeping. I spent it in the warm embrace of Barricade as we got to know each other a bit more. Yeah, our mouths did a lot of 'exploring' each other but nothing else. We examined each others minds, sharing what we knew about each other and some of the things we didn't. I bet you wouldn't know that it excited Barricade to know that I was in-love the Decepticons. Especially his mustang form. Okay. I'm totally seeing some romantically midnight drives happening with this relationship. Well, here's some points to make. I was 17 ½ more like ¾ but its all the same. I liked older guys, who were taller and had a darker sense of humor. Did Barricade meet all of those? Yes, and on top of that…the guy looked amazing, and was also a REALLY amazing kisser.

** / ? / ** /

I admit to feeling vaguely lost when I woke up the next morning. Rebel was gone. Must've finished recharging a good while ago during the night. I couldn't understand why I felt so warm and content. Then I realized Barricade's holo-form was on stand-by…guy must've been in recharge mode…His holo-form looked like it was asleep as well. What with the arm wrapped around me keeping me held close against him. I smiled slightly to myself. I might could get use to this. Maybe. I slowly detangled myself from his grip without disturbing him. Poor guy must've been worn out. I felt guilty for leaving, but I needed to take a shower-and I was hungry.

"Morning," I greeted Sam at the small table in the cafeteria area. A few soldiers were eating but no one else. Sam was picking at some toast. He'd all but shredded it. The guy looked awful, with black circles under his eyes. He looked stressed and barely acknowledged my presence. "Something wrong?" I asked, noting that he had a mug of black coffee near him, but he hadn't drank ANY of it.

"…Mikaela's pregnant," he said monotonously. I was puzzled.

"Well that's good news isn't it?" I asked slightly happy for him.

"…She…doesn't want one," he muttered under his breath. I noticed his eyes were slightly red as well. Wait…had he been crying all night? I guess my connection with him had been…ignored last night-HEY! I'd been a bit busy alright. Don't judge critically. "She…says she wants a normal family…wants me to leave the Autobots completely…but…she knows we'll never be free from the Decepticons…so she…doesn't want to keep it…She doesn't see us EVER having a normal family…she says…maybe later on…in the future or-or something…" He shrugged. I felt sad for him.

"Did you talk to her?" I asked," About maybe trying it out anyways?" I took his hands in mine comfortingly. I could understand Mikaela's reasoning. They were…a bit young…and the situations weren't normal. Besides…the kid could be induced with All-Spark powers. Sam nodded-obviously having caught that thought.

"She's worried about that as well," he said and took his hands back to rub at his tired eyes.

"Sam…go get some recharge," I said. He smiled slightly at my robotic terminology. "I'll talk to her…I can't…guarantee anything…but…" I gave a slight shrug.

"I understand…Thanks…" Sam said before leaving. I sighed and someone comfortingly squeezed my shoulder for me. I glanced startled at Cascade's holo-form. Too bad Rebel wasn't here. Cascade sat down beside me and gave me a sympathetic look. His almost white-hair falling into his crystal blue eyes. Blue eyes…That seemed strange considering Barricade's…red optics. I'd have to ask about that. But first I had to deal with Mikaela. She couldn't get rid of the kid. It…just didn't feel right to me. I stood up and gave Cascade a warm smile. He flashed me a thumbs-up before his holo-form fizzled out of existence. I prayed to Primus that this went the right way.


End file.
